Je te veux
by brynamon
Summary: UA:Ron Weasley, le Serpentard, aime Hermione Granger, la jolie préfète-en-chef de Serdaigle. Celle-ci est amoureuse d'Harry Potter, le meilleur ami de Ron. Mais lui n'a d'yeux que pour une belle rousse...
1. Chapter 1

Fiction HARRY POTTER: Je te veux

Par BRYNAMON

01/03/2010

Correction par : Clarisse972

* * *

-GRANGER Hermione!

Le professeur McGonagall posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête et celui-ci cria après réflexion:

- SERDAIGLE!

...

- LONDUBAT Neville!

- SERPENTARD!

Neville stupéfait alla rejoindre la table des Serpentard. Les membres de sa famille avaient toujours été à Griffondor aussi loin que ce que sa grand-mère lui avait dit.

...

-NOTT Théodore!

-GRIFFONDOR!

...

-POTTER Harry!

-SERPENTARD!

Harry alla rejoindre sa nouvelle maison, qui l'applaudissait fortement, l'air déconfit, devant le regard consterné de Ronald Weasley.

...

-WEASLEY Ronald!

Ron alla s'assoir sur le tabouret l'air indécis et en croisant le regard triste d'Harry, son nouvel ami, il prit sa décision. C'était le premier pas, celons lui, pour se démarquer enfin de ses frères.

-SERPENTARD!

Sous le regard stupéfait de tous, Ron alla rejoindre Harry à la table des vert et argent, avec un sourire satisfait. Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire et lui demanda:

-Tu ne regretteras pas?

-Non pas du tout, lui répondit-il le regard déterminé.

-Salut, moi c'est Neville, dit le garçon à l'air joufflu qui était assis en face d'Harry. Moi aussi je suis étonné d'être là. Mes parents étaient à Griffondor.

-Les miens aussi, répondit Harry.

-Tout comme les miens, répondit Ron. Faudra s'y faire, continua t-il en souriant.

-Mouais, dit Harry pas convaincu.

-Alors Weasley, finalement tu n'es pas un cas désespéré comme les autres, dit Malefoy avec un air arrogant.

-La ferme Malefoy! On est peut-être dans la même maison, mais ça ne change rien au faite que l'on ne t'aime pas Harry et moi!

-Alors c'est la guerre, cracha Malefoy furieux.

-Comme tu veux, répondit Harry avec un sourire moqueur. Mais tu la perdras sans aucun doute.

-C'est ce qu'on verra!

-C'est tout vue! Répondit Neville avec un sourire mauvais.

Ron et Harry firent un grand sourire ravi à Neville.

-Je sens que l'on va bien s'entendre tout les trois, dit Harry très heureux d'avoir déjà de bons amis.

...

-ZABINI Blaise!

-GRIFFONDOR!

* * *

**UN AN PLUS TARD**

-GREENGRASS Astoria!

-SERDAIGLE!

...

-LOVEGOOD Luna!

-SERDAIGLE!

...

-WEASLEY Ginevra!

-SERDAIGLE!

Ses frères la regardèrent surpris.

-Eh ben, dit Ron avec un sourire, Ginny aussi ne fait pas comme les autres!

-C'est bien ta sœur, dit Neville souriant.

Harry éclata de rire.

* * *

**2 ANS PLUS TARD**

-Harry.

-Oui Ron?

-Je suis un idiot.

-Pourquoi tu dis cela Ron, demanda Neville étonné.

-Je suis amoureux d'une fille qui ne m'aime pas.

-Ah enfin tu l'admets! S'exclama Harry en riant.

-Tu le savais?

-Oui c'était évident pour nous, dit Neville.

-Tu aime Granger, la meilleure amie de ta sœur, affirma Harry.

-Oui, mais elle sort avec Victor Krum.

-Aie! Dirent-ils

* * *

**1 AN PLUS TARD, AU QG DE L'ORDRE DU PHENIX**

-On fait la paix Potter?

-D'accord Malefoy.

-Appelle-moi Drago.

-Et moi Harry.

-Tu peux m'appeler Ron.

-Et moi Neville.

Ils se serrèrent tous la main en souriant.

-Bienvenu dans le camp du Survivant, dit Ron.

-Je suis heureux d'en faire parti! Répondit Drago soulagé.

* * *

**A POUDLARD**

-Je crois que je suis amoureuse Ginny.

-Ah oui? Et de qui Hermione Granger est elle amoureuse, demanda Ginny malicieusement.

-De Harry Potter

-Ah.

-Tu n'a pas l'air content.

- Non ce n'est pas ça. Tu sais qu'il sort avec Cho Chang?

-Ah bon? Demanda Hermione toute triste.

-Oui c'est Ron qui me l'a dit, dit Ginny avec un drôle de pincement au cœur.

* * *

**1 AN PLUS TARD**

-J'ai rompu avec Cho!

Ron et Drago s'exclamèrent :

-ENFIN!

-Sympa pour elle! Dit Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Franchement Harry, tu mérite quelqu'un d'un peu plus dynamique, dit Ron.

-Et moins saule pleureur, ajouta Drago sarcastique.

-Je vous l'accorde, concéda Harry.

-Et Ron, dit Neville en entrant dans leur dortoir, ta sœur sort avec cet abruti de Thomas!

-QUOI? T'ES SÛR?

-Oui je viens de les voir s'embrasser, dit-il l'air dégouté.

Ils firent tous la grimace.

-Il va falloir que je m'occupe de son cas à celui-là aussi! S'exclama Ron l'air vengeur.

Harry, Drago et Neville se mirent à rire.

-C'est vrai que ce pauvre Corner rase toujours les murs en nous voyant dans les couloirs, dit Drago.

-Ça a été très facile de le terrifier, mais ce ne sera pas aussi facile avec Thomas! Il va falloir employer les gros moyens, dit Harry qui se sentait agacé sans savoir pourquoi.

-Mais on t'aidera comme toujours, fini Neville avec un sourire sadique.

-Ouais! Dirent les deux autres avec le même sourire.

-Merci les gars, dit Ron les yeux plein de malice.

* * *

**3 MOIS APRES**

-Dean m'a plaquée! S'exclama Ginny furieuse en entrant dans le dortoir.

-Ah oui, pourquoi? Demanda Astoria, jolie blonde aux yeux bleu saphir.

-Mon abruti de frère et ses abrutis d'amis l'on menacé des pires représailles si il ne me laissait pas tomber!

-Aie! Dit Luna. C'était prévisible remarque.

-Il a résisté plus longtemps que Mikael, continua Hermione.

-Ron m'agace à se mêler de ma vie! Et le pire c'est qu'il entraine ses amis avec lui!

-C'est parce qu'ils t'aiment. Et puis franchement ils ont raison, tu mérite mieux que lui. Je le trouve un peu trop collant, dit Luna avec son air rêveur.

-Moui, admit Ginny, c'est vrai. Mais ça m'agace quand même! Enfin, et toi Hermione tu en es où avec Harry?

-Je lui parle, et je fais des sous-entendus, mais il n'a pas l'air d'être intéressé, répondit-elle déçu.

-Ne te décourage pas! Dit Astoria. Cela va venir!

-J'espère, dit Hermione en lui souriant doucement.

Ginny se posait des questions: Pourquoi se sentait-elle soulagée qu'Hermione n'arrive à rien avec Harry? Luna lui jeta un regard entendu. Ginny avait peur de savoir ce que ce regard signifiait.

* * *

**APRES NOËL**

-Je sors avec Lavande Brown, déclara Ron en rentrant dans le dortoir.

-QUOI?

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais Ron? Demanda Harry. C'est pas comme ça que tu aura Granger!

-Je croie qu'elle est amoureuse de toi Harry, dit Ron tout déconfit.

-PARDON? S'exclama Harry très surpris.

-Oui c'est ce que je pensais aussi, dit Drago.

-Mais je ne l'aime pas moi! Dit Harry. Je ne ferais jamais ça à Ron!

-Tu es certain qu'elle ne te plaît pas? Demanda Ron. Je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir, et puis je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, même-ci ce n'est pas avec moi.

-T'es vraiment un type bien Weasley, lui dit Harry avec un tendre sourire, mais elle ne m'intéresse vraiment pas. Pour tout vous dire, continua t-il en rougissant légèrement, je croie que mon cœur est déjà pris par une autre.

-Ah oui, et c'est qui? Lui demanda Neville avide de savoir, sous le regard insistant des deux autres.

-Je ne suis pas encore prêt pour en parler, dit Harry sérieusement. Mais je le ferai c'est promis.

-Bon vu qu'on en est aux confidences, je dois vous avouer qu'Astoria Greengrass me plait beaucoup, dit Drago les joues un peu roses.

-La copine de ma sœur? C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie.

-Moi c'est Luna qui me plait bien, dit Neville tout rouge.

-Décidément, dit Harry en riant, les Serdaigle ont beaucoup de succès chez nous!

-Quoi, c'est une Serdaigle qui t'a tapé dans l'œil Harry? Demanda Drago malicieusement.

-Peut être... dit Harry avec un sourire mystérieux.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 1: Anniversaire**

* * *

**AU TERRIER**

-Maman, Sirius et Harry m'invite chez eux avec les copains pour le reste des vacances. Ce serait après l'anniversaire d'Harry.

-Je suis d'accord, mais demande à Sirius s'il veut bien que ta sœur vienne aussi. Cela me permettrait de m'occuper plus de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Ok je lui demande.

-Merci Ron. Et n'oublie pas de le remercier pour son invitation!

-Ok m'man!

* * *

-M'man il est d'accord, et ils nous attendent tous au QG pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Harry.

-Dit à Sirius que nous seront là avec plaisir. Va prévenir ta sœur maintenant.

Ron monta voir sa petite sœur. Il frappa à la porte.

-Entrez!

Il ouvrit la porte et trouva sa sœur installée sur son lit, lisant un livre.

-Harry nous invite à passer le reste des vacances avec lui chez son parrain. Maman est d'accord.

-Il m'a invitée aussi? Demanda Ginny surprise.

-C'est maman qui a demandé, mais ils ont dit oui tout de suite. Harry t'aime bien tu sais.

-Ah d'accord, répondit elle légèrement déçu qu'il ne l'ait pas invitée directement. Mais en même temps sa réaction est un peu stupide vu qu'ils ne se connaissent pas énormément. Il est le meilleur ami de son frère après tout. Mais Ron a dit qu'il l'aimait bien. C'était déjà ça.

-Et on part quand? Continua-t-elle.

-Eh bien le jour de son anniversaire. Donc dans une semaine!

-D'accord, merci Ron.

-Mais de rien p'tite sœur! Lui fit-il avec un clin d'œil en sortant de la pièce.

Ginny était heureuse. Elle allait passer un moi avec Harry! Mais elle se sentit un peu coupable d'avoir de tels pensées envers lui, alors qu'elle sait que sa meilleure amie est folle de lui.

* * *

**AU 12 SQUARD GRIMMAURD**

-BON ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY!

-Merci à vous tous, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Ils se trouvaient dans la cuisine du QG. Il y avait Sirius bien-sûr (qui avait été innocenté après l'attaque du Ministère, et qui avait été sauvé du voile par Remus), Remus et Tonks (sa femme), Maugrey, Kingsley, Mondingus, Hagrid, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Rogue (Harry ne l'aime pas beaucoup mais ils entretiennent une relation basée sur le respect mutuel. Après tout, Harry est à Serpentard!), Drago (qui vivait au QG depuis que son père était en prison), Neville et sa grand-mère, Ron et toute sa famille.

Harry aimait beaucoup les Weasley. Ils avaient le cœur sur la main et ils l'avaient accueillit à bras ouvert chez eux dès les grandes vacances qui avait suivi sa première année. Il leur en était très reconnaissant, sachant qu'il passait une partie des ses grandes vacances chez la sœur de sa mère Pétunia, son mari Vernon et son fils Dudley, des Moldu qui le détestaient.

Après Ron, ses Weasley préféré étaient les jumeaux Fred et George, les farceurs. Ils lui avaient beaucoup remonté le moral lors de tous les événements désastreux qui lui étaient tombé dessus. C'est pourquoi il y a 2ans, Harry leur a donné le prix qu'il avait remporté en gagnant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, soit 1000 galions, pour qu'ils puissent réaliser leur rêve qui était d'ouvrir un magasin de farce et attrape. Celui-ci marchait très bien, les jumeaux étant doués pour les affaires. Ensuite il y avait Bill, l'ainé de la fratrie, qui s'était marié au début du moi avec Fleur Delacour, une française qui avait participé au Tournoi avec Harry. Ensuite Charly le dresseur de dragon, et Percy qui travaillait au Ministère de la Magie. Harry le trouvait un peu trop pompeux mais sympa quand même. Molly, la mère de famille qui le traitait comme son fils et Arthur le père qui avait toujours plein de question à lui poser sur les Moldu.

Et bien-sûr il y avait Ginny... La merveilleuse Ginny dont il était amoureux, il le savait maintenant. Il avait été ravi quand Sirius et lui avaient reçu la demande de Molly. Il était heureux de passer le moi d'août avec elle. Il espérait se faire aimer d'elle. Il fera tout pour, en tout cas. Il l'a voulait tellement, et cela depuis des mois. Depuis qu'il avait réalisé qu'il était jaloux de la voir sortir avec Dean Thomas. Il avait été plus qu'heureux d'aider Ron à l'éloigner d'elle.

Il ouvrit ses nombreux cadeaux. Il reçu de Molly et Arthur une montre en or. C'était une tradition d'en offrir une à un sorcier majeur. Les membres de l'Ordre lui offrir toute sorte de matériel de défense: Scrutoscope, Poudre d'obscurité, Glace à l'ennemi, etc. Les jumeaux lui offrir une grosse boite de farce et attrape qu'il se ferait un plaisir d'utiliser à Poudlard. Les professeurs firent semblant de ne rien voir. Et Rogue lui dit discrètement avec un léger sourire:

-Si vous pouviez les utiliser sur des Griffondor ce serait mieux.

Harry et Ron, qui avait entendu, éclatèrent de rire.

-Aucun problème monsieur, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

McGonagall les regardait avec un air soupçonneux. Elle sentait que sa maison allait en faire les frais. Mais elle ne dit rien. En effet, elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour eux même si ils n'étaient pas dans sa maison.

Bill et Fleur lui offrirent un rasoir magique et Charly, un livre de sort pour pouvoir combattre les Dragons.

-Même si tu n'en as pas vraiment besoin, ajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil.

C'est vrai qu'il en avait combattu un pendant le Tournoi il y a 2ans.

Percy lui offrit un livre qui avait pour titre « Les Auror de notre Temps ».

-Tu trouveras ton père dedans, dit-il solennellement.

-Merci beaucoup Percy, répondit Harry très touché.

Dumbledore, McGonagall lui offrirent une Pensine. Harry était ravi, il avait toujours admirée celle du professeur Dumbledore.

Rogue lui offrit un livre sur la Legilimencie.

-Maintenant que vous êtes un bon Oclumens, vous pouvez vous y mettre. Je vous aiderais quand vous aurez bien apprit la théorie.

-Merci monsieur. C'est une bonne idée, répondit Harry plutôt content. Cela lui sera utile contre Voldemort.

Remus et Tonks lui offrirent plusieurs livres sur la défense contre les forces du mal avancée.

Hagrid lui offrit une bourse en peau de Moke que lui seul pourrait ouvrir. C'était très rare comme la Pensine.

Neville et sa grand-mère lui offrirent une plante qui avait la particularité d'assainir l'air de la pièce où elle se trouvait tout en diffusant une agréable odeur.

Drago lui offrit un livre de défense en Magie Noir. Cela lui servirait aussi contre le Mage Noir.

Ron lui offrit un Vif d'or. Harry était ravi. Il est vrai qu'il était un très bon Attrapeur comme son père.

Ginny lui offrit une gourmette en or blanc avec son prénom gravé entouré d'un loup, d'un chien et d'un cerf et d'une biche. Harry était très étonné. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence, elle savait pour les Maraudeur. Il était très heureux de recevoir un aussi beau cadeau de sa part. Il la mit tout de suite autour de son poignet, et il l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue en la remerciant.

-Il y a un sort anti-vole permanent dessus, comme ça tu es tranquille, lui dit-elle les joues rose. Et si tu le perds, il y a aussi un sort qui te permettra de savoir où il est.

-C'est une bonne idée, je ne voudrai pas qu'on me le prenne.

Sirius lui offrit un livre sur « Les Sorts de la vie courante ».

-Il y a aussi des sorts de contraception, chuchota t-il à son oreille.

Ce qui fit rougir Harry. Il lui offrit un autre cadeau.

-Cela appartenait à ta mère. Je l'ai récupéré ce jour là. Je me suis dit que tu aimerais l'avoir.

Harry ouvrit l'écrin et y trouva une bague. C'était une magnifique émeraude en forme de cœur entouré de diamant sur une monture en or blanc. Harry avait les larmes aux yeux. C'était la bague de fiançailles de sa mère.

-Merci Sirius, effectivement je suis heureux de l'avoir. Je pourrai l'offrir à celle que j'épouserai.

-Oui c'est pour cette raison que je l'ai prise. Ta mère y tenait beaucoup. Et, ajouta t-il avec un sourire malicieux, y a t-il une future madame Potter en vu?

-Eh bien oui mais je n'en dirais pas plus, répondit-il en rougissant de nouveau.

Le cœur de Ginny se mit à battre douloureusement. Elle était restée rêveuse en voyant la bague et maintenant elle avait peur de savoir qui avait pris le cœur d'Harry. Il avait sous entendu qu'il pourrait l'épouser. Ses sentiments étaient donc sérieux. Sa conscience lui faisait espérer pour Hermione, mais son cœur ne tenait pas le même discourt.

Tous les garçons voulurent lui faire cracher le morceau. Ils insistèrent et Harry fini par répondre:

-Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que je suis bien le fils de mon père.

-Comment ça? Demandèrent ses amis interloqués.

Mais Sirius et Remus avaient tout de suite compris et ils éclatèrent de rire, tout comme Dumbledore. McGonagall, Rogue, Arthur et Molly avaient aussi compris. Ils se contentèrent de sourire mais ne dirent rien. En effet eux n'étaient pas sûrs de l'identité de cette jeune femme, même-ci ils avaient des gros doutes.

-Voyez-vous ça! Dit Sirius mort de rire.

-Et depuis quand? Demanda Remus en jetant un regard furtif sur Ginny qui ne remarqua rien, car elle essayait de comprendre ce que Harry avait voulu dire.

-Quelque mois, répondit Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Et elle est au courant? Continua Sirius.

-Non pas encore.

-En quoi tu ressemble à ton père Harry, demanda Drago qui cherchait toujours.

-On a les mêmes goûts.

La lumière se fit dans le cerveau de Ron, Drago et Neville. Ils avaient vu les photos de James et Lily. Celle-ci était une belle rousse aux yeux vert émeraude, qu'elle avait transmit à Harry. En cherchant quelle belle rousse pouvait avoir tapé dans l'œil de Harry, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'en connaissaient qu'une qui pourrait correspondre: Ginny.

-Oui je vois, dit Drago avec un sourire. Il approuvait tout à fait ce choix.

-Moi aussi, dit Neville heureux pour son ami.

-Ben ça alors! S'exclama Ron très surprit.

Il ne s'en serait jamais douté. Puis il réfléchit et se rendit compte qu'il y avait eu des signes. Il fit un petit sourire à Harry avec un regard qui signifiait « il faut qu'on en parle! ». Il avait toujours secrètement espéré qu'Harry s'intéresse à sa petite sœur. Mais il lui ferait son discourt de grand-frère quand même. Harry hocha la tête en réponse: il avait saisi le message! Mais il s'y attendait alors il n'était pas trop inquiet.

-C'est un bon choix Harry, dit doucement Dumbledore.

-Merci monsieur, dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Ginny, elle, ne voyait toujours pas. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir une photo de Lily Potter, alors elle ne pouvait pas deviner. Elle essayera d'en savoir plus.

-La pauvre, elle ne sait pas encore qu'elle a la corde au cou! Ria Sirius.

Harry fit un sourire malicieux.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça Sirius? Demanda Drago.

Sirius et Remus éclatèrent de nouveau de rire.

-Quand un Potter jette son dévolu sur une femme, rien ne peux l'arrêter! James a mit des années à se faire aimer de Lily mais il a fini par réussir!

-J'espère qu'elle ne me ferra pas attendre aussi longtemps que maman! Dit Harry. Maman le détestait au départ, du coup, papa a attendu 4ans avant qu'elle accepte de sortir avec lui.

Les garçons sifflèrent de surprise.

-Non je ne pense pas quand même, dit Ron en riant. Au moins tu sait qu'elle t'aime bien.

-Oui c'est vrai. J'ai un avantage sur papa! Répondit-il avec un rire moqueur.

Tout le monde le suivi. Ils mangèrent le délicieux repas qu'avait préparé Molly et Harry souffla ses 17 bougies qui étaient posées sur un gâteau en forme de vif d'or. Il passa l'après-midi à discuter et s'amuser avec tout le monde. Il s'isola un moment avec Ron qui lui demanda simplement de prendre soin de sa petite sœur et de ne pas lui faire du mal, sinon il serait obliger de lui faire des choses non racontable.

* * *

Le soir les invités repartirent et il ne resta plus que Sirius, Remus et Tonks, Harry, Ron, Drago, Neville et Ginny. Ils dinèrent tranquillement puis Ron, Drago et Neville trainèrent Harry dans sa chambre pour le questionner, et il leur révéla la réaction qu'il avait eue quand il avait su qu'elle sortait avec Thomas et le moment où il avait fini par réaliser les tendres sentiments qu'il lui portait. Ils étaient content et ils espéraient que tout se passerai bien. Harry avait le droit d'être heureux lui aussi. Puis ils invitèrent Ginny à les rejoindre. Harry alla la chercher dans sa chambre sous l'insistance des autres. Il toqua à sa porte.

-Oui?

Il entra dans sa chambre. Ginny sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer en le voyant.

-Ginny tu veux passer la soirée avec nous dans ma chambre? Lui demanda t-il légèrement embarrassé.

-Heu, d'accord, répondit-elle les joues un peu rose.

Elle était très heureuse qu'il veuille être avec elle même-ci ses amis et son frère étaient là aussi.

-Je te suis.

-Ginny avant je voulais te remercier. C'est vraiment un beau cadeau que tu m'as fait, lui dit-il avec un tendre sourire.

-Ça m'a fait plaisir, répondit-elle les joues toute rouge.

-Comment a tu su pour les Maraudeur?

-C'est Fred, George et Sirius qui m'en on parler il y a deux ans. Ils parlaient de la carte, alors j'ai voulut savoir. Sirius m'a parlé du Patronus de ta mère quand je lui aie dit ce que je voulais t'offrir quelque chose qui te rappellerait tes parents.

-Ça me touche beaucoup.

Il lui prit la main et posa un baiser dessus. Ils en frissonnèrent tout les deux. Puis il la regarda dans les yeux. Ginny y vit une lueur qu'elle n'arrivait pas à traduire mais qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite. Il garda sa main dans la sienne pour l'entrainer dans sa chambre et il la lâcha quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce sous les regards malicieux des garçons. Ils passèrent tous une bonne soirée. Ginny s'était assise entre Ron et Harry sur le lit de celui-ci. Leurs cœurs manquaient un battement chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, que leurs corps s'effleuraient. Ils étaient heureux. Mais Ginny sentait le spectre de la culpabilité planer sur son bonheur.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer **: Les personnages appartiennent toujours à la grande JK Rowling.

Ma sœur (sydneyriley27) m'a fait remarquer que mes héros masculin avaient tendance à avoir des réactions que les filles ont habituellement. Elle les trouve un peu trop compréhensif. J'ai réalisé que c'était vrai, mais je n'ai pas le recule nécessaire, je pense, pour me mettre réellement dans la peau d'un homme. Alors j'ai continué dans la même optique. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.

Merci à lulilafly et vincentxavier d'avoir mit mon histoire dans leurs favoris.

Et merci à schrou et simon Potter qui surveille les nouveaux chapitres, signe de leur intérêt pour ma fic.

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2: Premiers baisers

* * *

**

Deux semaines avaient passées depuis l'arrivée de Ron et Ginny chez Sirius et tout se passait bien. Harry et Ginny apprenaient à se connaître et ils s'entendaient bien à leur grand bonheur. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses en commun dont le Quiditch. Ils avaient joué plusieurs parties avec les autres, ce qui avait occasionné des disputes et des grands éclats de rires.

Ron et Ginny devaient rentrer au Terrier pour la dernière semaine des vacances. Harry décida de faire avancer les choses entre Ginny et lui la veille de leur départ. Ils étaient tous les deux seuls dans le jardin, les autres étaient rentrés se coucher. Ils discutaient tranquillement de choses et d'autres comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude.

-Vous rentrez demain.

-Et oui. Il faut bien que l'on prépare nos affaires pour la rentrée. Et puis maman sera heureuse d'avoir ses bébés, comme elle nous appelle, encore quelques jours, dit elle en riant.

Harry la regardait le cœur battant : Il l'a trouvait si belle. Il lui prit doucement la main, et le cœur de Ginny s'emballa à son tour.

-Tu va me manquer Ginny.

-Mais on se verra dans une semaine, répondit-elle en souriant émue.

-C'est vrai, mais ce ne sera pas pareil. On ne se verra plus autant que ces dernières semaines.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on sera toujours amis.

-Je ne veux pas être ton ami Ginny, dit-il sérieusement.

Ginny tenta de retirer sa main, blessée par son commentaire. Mais il la retint.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça? S'exclama-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne pourrai jamais être seulement ton ami.

Elle arrêta d'essayer de retirer sa main et le regarda droit dans les yeux, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait déduire de ses paroles. Ce qu'elle y lut la figea sur place et la fit trembler d'émotion. Ses yeux étaient plein de tendresse et elle y décela une envie qui fit qu'elle ne put détourner son regard. Il s'approcha lentement de son visage et voyant qu'elle ne le détournait pas, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils sentirent leurs corps se réchauffer à ce contact. Puis il commença délicatement à l'embrasser et elle répondit. Le baiser se fit plus passionné et il la serra dans ses bras. Il taquina ses lèvres de sa langue et elle finit par lui céder le passage. Le baiser se fit alors plus profond et plus sensuel. Il se sentait tellement bien, il n'avait jamais ressentit ce genre de sensation avant. Ginny, elle, ne pensait plus à rien. Elle était à l'écoute de ses sens. Elle glissa la main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et se serra plus fort contre lui. Ils en frissonnèrent tout les deux et sentirent un désir qu'ils n'avaient jamais éprouvé auparavant naitre au creux de leurs reins.

Le baiser dura plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils manquent d'air. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou, respirant sa délicieuse odeur de fleur. Elle lui caressait le dos, les sens totalement chamboulés. Puis la réalité de la situation se rappela à elle et elle le repoussa doucement.

-Je suis désolée Harry, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je ne peux pas.

Et elle partie en courant, laissant Harry figé sur place ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle venait de se souvenir que sa meilleure amie était amoureuse de lui. Elle arriva dans sa chambre rapidement et s'effondra sur le lit. Puis elle se mit à pleurer : Elle venait enfin d'admettre dans son esprit ce que son cœur savait déjà depuis longtemps. Elle aimait Harry. Que faire?

* * *

Harry resta un moment dehors à réfléchir à son comportement, puis il fini par comprendre en se souvenant de ce que Ron lui avait dit il y a quelques mois. Granger était amoureuse de lui et Ginny devait le savoir. Mais visiblement, elle avait aimé leur baiser autant que lui, et il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser lui échapper à cause de cela, même-ci il trouvait sa loyauté envers Granger admirable. Cela la rendait encore plus désirable à ses yeux. Il fera tout pour conquérir son cœur, peu importe le temps que cela prendra. Il retourna lui aussi dans sa chambre en réfléchissant à un plan d'action. Ses amis l'attendaient.

-Que se passe-t-il Harry, demanda Neville en voyant son visage.

-Je l'ai embrassée.

-Oh et vu ta tête elle t'a repoussé, dit Ron déçu.

-Non, elle a répondu à mon baiser, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

-Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête là? Demanda Drago interloqué.

-Elle m'a repoussé après.

-Ah. Tu sais pourquoi? Demanda Ron.

-Granger.

-Aie, dit Ron en grimaçant.

-Tu va faire quoi? Demanda Drago.

-Je vais lui laisser un peu de temps. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser m'échapper, répondit-il l'air déterminé. Je l'aime et je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle soit mienne.

-Bien parlé! Dit Neville avec le sourire. Il faut pour commencer que tu lui fasses comprendre que tu es sérieux dans tes sentiments envers elle.

-Et que tu prennes tes distances avec Granger, continua Drago. Dit lui clairement que tu ne l'aime pas et que ton cœur est déjà pris.

-Et passe autant de temps que tu peux avec ma sœur, dit Ron. Comme ça tu sauras ce qu'elle ressent vraiment pour toi. En plus, aucun type n'osera l'approcher de trop près si ils te voient avec elle, à part des Griffondor bien-sûr.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Si elle ne m'aime pas encore, je ferais en sorte que ça change, répondit Harry.

Puis avec un sourire moqueur il ajouta:

-Après tout, si mon père a réussi à se faire aimer de ma mère, alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas le sentir, j'ai toute mes chances.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rires, puis allèrent se coucher. Harry partageait sa chambre avec Ron.

-Tu sais Harry, je l'ai bien observée quand elle te regarde et quand vous êtes ensemble et je suis sûr qu'elle t'aime aussi.

-Merci Ron. J'espère que tu as raison.

-Mais oui j'ai raison! Dit-il avec un sourire. C'est ma petite sœur, je la connais bien! Allez, bonne nuit vieux.

-Bonne nuit Ron. Et merci.

Ron lui fit un clin d'œil, et se coucha dans son lit.

Harry, allongé dans son lit, repensa au baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Ginny. Il s'était sentit si bien dans ses bras. Pour lui qui avait beaucoup manqué d'affection dans sa vie, c'était un sentiment vraiment merveilleux, et il souhaitait en vivre beaucoup d'autre des moments comme celui-là. Autant que possible. Et il s'endormit sur cette pensée.

* * *

De son côté Ginny pensait également à leur baiser. Elle n'avait jamais été embrassée comme ça et elle avait adoré. Elle s'était sentit à sa place dans ses bras et elle mourrait d'envie de recommencer. Mais il y avait Hermione. Elle ne pouvait pas lui prendre l'homme qu'elle aimait. Même-ci celui-ci ne l'aimait visiblement pas. Harry lui avait clairement dit ce soir qu'il voulait être plus que son ami. Et il y avait cette lueur dans ses yeux, qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite, et qu'elle voyait souvent quand ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle devait renoncer à lui. Du moins, tant que sa meilleure amie sera encore amoureuse de lui, même-ci cela doit la faire souffrir. Elle s'endormit en pensant à lui malgré elle.

Le lendemain, elle fit tout son possible pour ne pas être seule avec lui, car le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé la hantait. Elle sentait son regard posé sur elle et, quand leurs yeux se croisaient, elle y voyait toujours cette lueur qui la rendait toute chose. Mais Harry était déterminé à lui parler avant qu'elle s'en aille. Il réussit à la coincer dans la salle de bain au moment où elle allait en sortir. Il la prit dans ses bras, la plaqua contre la porte, et l'embrassa de nouveau passionnément. Elle aurait voulut protester mais elle n'y arriva pas et ne lui opposa aucune résistance. Pire, elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son baiser. Quand ils n'eurent plus d'oxygène il la serra très fort dans ses bras, ce qui lui permit de sentir ses douces rondeurs pressées contre lui. Elle même apprécia de sentir son corps qui semblait bien plus musclé qu'il n'y paraissait. Elle s'y sentait en sécurité. Il posa de doux baisers dans son cou et elle en frissonna de plaisir.

-Je te veux Ginevra Weasley, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant comment lui expliquer sa situation, mais il posa son index sur ses lèvres.

-Chut. Je sais. J'attendrai.

Puis il l'embrassa à nouveau, mais doucement, tendrement. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, lui faisant perdre la tête. Elle ne résistait pas à la vue des ses beaux yeux verts et ses cheveux en bataille. Et ses lèvres fines qui la taquinait, la tentait. Elle voulut profiter de ce baiser et, cette fois, c'est elle qui sollicita le passage de sa langue. Il ne se fit pas prier et la laissa envahir sa bouche, le faisant frissonner de désir. Ils s'embrassèrent encore plusieurs minutes, puis il la laissa et s'en alla rejoindre les autres. En voyant ses yeux brillant ses amis sourirent mais ne posèrent aucune question. Ginny, de son côté se remettait doucement de ce moment intime avec celui qu'elle aimait. Malgré son sentiment de culpabilité, elle ne regrettait rien. Il lui avait dit qu'il attendrait. Elle en était heureuse.

Au moment du départ, Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Ils passèrent la semaine à penser l'un à l'autre. Ils ressentaient tout les deux le manque de l'autre.

* * *

Deux jours après leur retour, Luna vint rendre visite à Ginny. Elle savait que celle-ci avait passé trois semaines chez le parrain de Harry et elle voulait savoir comment cela c'était passé entre eux. Elle était la seule à avoir deviné les sentiments que Ginny portait à Harry. Tout comme elle savait également qu'ils étaient réciproques. Elles s'installèrent dans la chambre de Ginny et discutèrent de leurs vacances, puis remarquant que Ginny rougissait un peu dès qu'elle parlait d'Harry, elle lui demanda:

-Que s'est-il passé entre lui et toi?

-Pourquoi tu me demande ça? Répondit Ginny les joues très rouges.

-Je te connais bien, et je sais que tu l'aime.

-Mais comment, balbutia-t-elle surprise.

-Je suis très observatrice, dit-elle avec un doux sourire. Et je sais qu'il t'aime lui aussi.

-Tu croies ? Demanda-t-elle incertaine.

-Oui j'en suis sûre.

Ginny lui sourie soulagée de partager son secret avec une amie.

-Il m'a embrassée, trois fois, dit-elle avec un air rêveur.

-Et c'était bien? Demanda Luna intéressée.

-Oh oui, c'était merveilleux. Je ne pourrai pas te décrire ce que j'ai ressentis. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je me sentais à ma place dans ses bras. C'est comme une évidence.

-Et vous sortez ensemble?

-Non, répondit Ginny en s'assombrissant. Hermione l'aime toujours.

-Oui je comprends. Et qu'es-ce qu'il en pense?

-Il a dit qu'il comprenait et qu'il attendra, répondit-elle en souriant de nouveau.

-Ça prouve bien qu'il t'aime. Mais que feras-tu si elle ne renonce pas à lui?

-Je ne sais pas Luna... Je ne sais vraiment pas, dit Ginny l'air soucieux.

* * *

Le même jour, Dumbledore vint parler avec Harry des Horcruxes. Ils discutèrent avec Drago (qui était au courant de toute l'histoire avec Neville et Ron) de leurs différentes théories sur RAB, puis ils finirent par conclure que RAB devait être Regulus Arcturus Black, le petit frère de Sirius et un ancien Mangemort. Harry repensa au médaillon qu'ils avaient trouvé deux ans auparavant en faisant le ménage dans le salon. Ils cherchèrent dans toute la maison et finirent par le retrouver dans les affaires de Kreatur. Harry l'ouvrit en utilisant le Fourchelang et Drago le détruisit en utilisant l'épée de Griffondor qui était pleine de venin de Basilic, l'une des rares substances capable de détruire un Horcruxe. Ils en éprouvèrent tous une grande satisfaction car ils savaient qu'ils avançaient dans la destruction de Voldemort et l'accomplissement de la Prophétie. Harry avait hâte d'en parler à Ron et Neville.

-Cette année ne sera pas de tout repos pour toi Harry. Entre la chasse aux Horcruxes, tes ASPIC et ton histoire d'amour, dit malicieusement Dumbledore.

Harry rougie pendant que Drago riait.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur, je saurais faire face, répondit Harry les joues toujours rouges.

-Et puis il n'est pas tout seul, ajouta Drago avec le sourire. On ait là pour l'aider au mieux dans tous les domaines.

-C'est bien. Au fait Drago, c'est toi le préfet-en-chef cette année. Quand à toi Harry, le professeur Rogue t'a choisit comme nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quiditch. Ce qui veut dire que tu as les mêmes privilèges que les préfets.

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard ravi et se tapèrent dans les mains, très heureux.

-Thomas va tomber de haut, dit Harry avec un sourire un peu sadique. Serpentard va encore gagner la coupe!

Drago éclata de rire et Dumbledore secoua la tête avec un petit sourire.

Ils reçurent leurs lettres de Poudlard le lendemain et allèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Sirius, Remus, Tonks et Hagrid pour faire leurs achats. Ils durent s'acheter une robe de soirée car il y avait un Bal à Noël. Harry espérait pouvoir inviter Ginny, et Drago espérait inviter Astoria. Harry était plus serein que lors du dernier Bal car Drago, Sirius et Remus lui avaient donné des cours de danse. Il souhaitait vivre son amour au grand jour même-ci l'ombre de Voldemort planait toujours sur lui. Il espérait que Ginny n'aurait pas trop peur. Mais d'abord, il devait la conquérir.


	4. Chapter 4

Bachelor49 : Merci pour la review ! ^^

Merci à lison-a pour avoir mit mon histoire dans ses favoris. ^^

Et merci à The Maximum Ride de son intérêt pour ma fic. ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Jalousie et complot**

* * *

Le jour de la rentrée Harry, Ron et Neville discutèrent des Horcruxe en attendant Drago qui était dans le compartiment des Préfets. Ils furent rejoints pour le plus grand bonheur d'Harry et Neville par Ginny, Luna et Astoria. Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres jusqu'à ce que Drago les rejoigne avec Hermione qui était l'autre Préfet-en-chef.

-Alors Drago, commença Harry avec un sourire malicieux. Pansy n'était pas trop désespérée de ne pas être Préfète-en-chef avec son Dragounet d'amour?

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

-La ferme Potter, tu es tout simplement jaloux que j'aie autant de succès avec les femmes.

-Excuse-moi mais je ne suis pas attiré par les pékinois, répondit Harry en ricanant. Alors elle s'en est remise?

-Non, elle n'apprécie pas que je partage des appartements privés avec Granger.

-Des appartements privés, rien que ça? Siffla Ron étonné.

-Eh ouais, dit Drago en se rengorgeant.

-Bah, ça fait juste plus de place dans le dortoir pour nous, dit Harry moqueur.

Ils éclatèrent de rire à nouveau.

-Bonjour Potter, dit Hermione timidement.

-Granger. Dit Harry en la saluant de la tête.

Il fit attention à n'être que simplement poli avec elle. Puis il regarda Ginny comme il le faisait depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées dans leur compartiment. Luna l'avait remarqué et avait fait un discret clin d'œil à Ginny. Celle-ci le regardait de la même manière: les yeux plein de tendresse et d'amour. Ce que Ron et Neville avait vu également et ils étaient ravi. Astoria avait également remarqué leurs regards et elle était très surprise. Et déçu pour Hermione. Mais elle savait que les sentiments ça ne se contrôle pas. Elle même avait un faible pour Drago Malefoy, mais elle ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions: il ne la remarquerait jamais. Et puis, elle savait que Ginny ne ferait pas de mal à Hermione volontairement.

Hermione remarqua le regard que Harry posait sur Ginny et sentit son cœur lui faire mal. Elle espérait avoir mal interprété ce regard. Elle regarda comment réagissait Ginny mais celle-ci discutait avec Luna qui était assise à côté d'elle. Elle ne savait donc pas si Ginny l'avait remarqué. Ils passèrent le reste du voyage ensemble, discutant et riant, puis les filles rejoignirent leurs compartiments pour se changer, laissant les garçons en faire autant. Hermione décida d'attendre d'en savoir un peu plus, avant d'en parler à Ginny.

* * *

La répartition se passa bien et le banquet aussi. Hermione remarqua que le regard d'Harry se dirigeait souvent sur leur table. De son côté Harry était heureux car Ginny lui avait rendu son regard plusieurs fois et il voyait bien qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférente. Neville lui avait bien discuté avec Luna. Ils s'entendaient bien tout les deux et il espérait que cette année serait la bonne pour se déclarer enfin. Drago et Ron, eux, étaient déçus: ils n'avaient pas pu discuter avec l'élu de leur cœur. Ron parce que Hermione le détestait et Drago car Astoria était timide et qu'elle lui répondait par mono syllabe quand il lui parlait. Quand ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, quelqu'un cria: RON-RON!

C'était Lavande Brown, la petite amie de Ron. Elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa et les garçons éclatèrent de rire. Ils les laissèrent tout les deux et se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir. Drago les accompagna avant de se rendre dans son appartement de Préfet. Ron les rejoignit un peu plus tard, un peu agacé, et ils finirent la soirée dans les rires en échangeant leurs impressions sur les filles de leur cœur.

De leurs côté, les filles firent de même et Ginny se confia partiellement à Astoria, gardant les baisers pour elle. Luna respecta son choix.

* * *

Hermione passa les deux semaines suivantes à les observer tous les deux et ses soupçons furent confirmés. Elle remarqua leurs regards plein d'amour, les sourires qu'ils échangeaient quand ils se croisaient. De plus Harry était plus distant avec elle, plus froid, comme s'il voulait la décourager d'être plus entreprenante avec lui. Mais elle n'abandonnera pas aussi facilement. Elle était déterminée à l'avoir et elle fera tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'ils ne se mettent pas ensemble. Elle connaissait suffisamment Ginny pour savoir que s'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, c'est parce que Ginny connaissait ses sentiments pour Harry et qu'elle ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine.

Elle avait un plan pour qu'ils ne se mettent jamais ensemble et elle le mit à exécution une semaine plus tard. Elle avait entendu Drago proposer à Harry de venir dans leur appartement le soir même. Elle se débrouilla l'après-midi pour mettre son livre d'Arithmancie dans le sac de Ginny en disant qu'elle avait un contrôle très important le lendemain sur ce sujet et qu'elle serait chez elle à 20 heures. Elle savait que Ginny viendrait le lui rapporter le soir même dans son appartement. L'heure venue, elle fit croire à Drago que le Directeur voulait le voir d'urgence et Drago parti tout de suite. Elle proposa un verre de Bière aux Beurre à Harry et reversa délibérément le verre sur lui. Il enleva sa robe étant habillé en Moldu en dessous. Elle l'emporta dans la salle de bain et quand elle revint dans la pièce elle était en nuisette. Harry choqué ne put rien dire. Elle avait mit un sort qui la prévint que Ginny était devant le tableau et elle se jeta sur Harry et l'embrassa. Ginny qui venait d'entrer resta figée quelque seconde puis s'enfuit avant qu'ils ne la voie. Harry repoussa Hermione.

-Mais tu es folle? S'exclama-t-il toujours sous le choc.

-Oh allons Harry, laisse-toi faire, minauda-t-elle. Je suis sûre que tu vas aimer.

-Désolé Granger, mais je ne suis pas ce genre de mec, dit Harry furieux.

-Oh Harry, tous les garçons aiment ça.

-Peut-être Granger, mais quand je ferai l'amour avec une fille, ce sera parce que je l'aime et surement pas en tombant dans un piège aussi grossier, répondit-il dégouté. Maintenant tu m'excuses, je vais attendre que Drago revienne dans sa chambre. Tu me déçois beaucoup Granger. Je pensais que tu étais une fille bien.

Hermione le regarda partir furieuse, des larmes de colère et d'humiliation dans les yeux. Mais elle tenait déjà sa revanche et elle enfoncera le clou demain. Et ce fut avec un sourire satisfait qu'elle retourna dans sa chambre.

* * *

De son côté, Ginny était anéantie. Celui qu'elle aimait était dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Elle n'arrivait pas à enlever cette image de sa tête. Elle alla à la Tour d' Astronomie et pleura longtemps.

* * *

Quand Drago retourna dans sa chambre, il était agacé: le directeur n'avait pas demandé à le voir mais il ne l'avait pas compris tout de suite. Quand après avoir discuté un moment, Dumbledore lui avait demandé le motif de sa visite, il avait su que Granger voulait l'éloigner. Quand il vit l'expression d'Harry, il comprit que Granger avait bel et bien tenté quelque chose. Harry lui raconta tout.

-C'était bien joué de sa part, dit-il. Dommage qu'elle soit tombé sur toi. Avec un autre ça aurait surement marché.

-Peut-être. En tout cas, je n'ai pas trop envie de raconter ça à Ron. Ça risquerait de le blesser, je n'ai pas envie de lui faire cela.

-Je suis d'accord. Et je ne pense pas que Granger va raconter partout que tu lui as mis un râteau!

Ils éclatèrent de rires tout les deux. Ils discutèrent si longtemps que Harry s'endormit sur place. Quand Hermione s'en rendit compte, elle s'en servi contre lui. Quand elle rejoignit la table des Serdaigle, elle afficha un air radieux de circonstance. Voir le teint blafard de Ginny, accentua son sourire. Quand Luna et Astoria lui demandèrent pourquoi elle souriait comme cela elle leur confia qu'elle avait couché avec Harry. Ses amies affichèrent un air très surprit puis la félicitèrent sans conviction. Ginny était devenu encore plus pâle.

-Je suis heureuse pour toi Hermione, dit-elle la voix nouée. Excusez-moi, je ne me sens pas très bien.

Puis elle se leva et parti en courant. Hermione feint l'inquiétude.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

- Ce n'est rien, elle n'a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, dit Astoria désolée pour Ginny.

Luna, elle, ne dit rien. Elle observait Hermione étrangement.

* * *

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Ginny évita Harry le plus possible. Quand elle croisait son regard, elle le détournait tout de suite. Elle ne répondait pas à ses sourires et, dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle changeait son itinéraire pour ne pas le croiser dans les couloirs. Elle avait maigri et avait des cernes sous ses yeux. Harry, lui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Au bout de quelques jours il se dit que Granger lui avait peut-être répété ce qu'il lui avait dit et qu'elle lui en voulait peut-être pour ça, bien qu'il se dit qu'elle aurait dut être soulagée. Plus les jours passait et moins il comprenait. Lui aussi commença à perdre le sourire sous le regard désolé de ses amis. A la soirée d'Halloween, Luna vint parler à Ron. Elle lui dit que Ginny était à la Tour d' Astronomie et qu'il devrait aller lui parler. Intrigué par ce conseil, il y monta et trouva sa sœur en train de pleurer.

-Qu'es-ce qu'il t'arrive petite sœur? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Ri... rien, dit-elle, hoquetant.

-Alors, pourquoi tu n'es plus toi-même depuis quelques temps? Tu pleures souvent, tu as perdu du poids et tu évites Harry. Pourquoi?

-...

-Tu sais qu'il n'est plus le même depuis que tu ne lui parles plus? Il ne sourit plus et il broie du noir.

-Vraiment? S'exclama-t-elle en colère. Il aurait dut y penser avant de coucher avec Hermione!

-QUOI? QUE DIS-TU? S'écria Ron choqué. C'est impossible, il me l'aurait dit!

-Je les ai vus!

-TU LES AS VUS COUCHER ENSEMBLE? S'exclama Ron encore plus choqué si possible.

-Non, je les ai vus s'embrasser.

-Et alors, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ont couché ensemble!

-Hermione nous l'a dit le lendemain.

-J'y croie pas une seconde. Harry t'aime, je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication. Je vais lui demander.

Et il descendit bien décider à avoir une explication avec Harry. Il le trouva à la table des Serpentard l'air morose.

-Vieux, il faut que je te parle. Tu viens?

-Ouais, répondit-il sans enthousiasme.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la Salle sur Demande et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé que la Salle avait fait apparaître. Ron n'y alla pas par quatre chemins.

-Est-ce que tu as couché avec Hermione?

-QUOI? S'exclama Harry l'air abasourdit.

-Hum, c'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Ron rassuré.

-Mais qu'es-ce que..., demanda Harry toujours très surpris.

-C'est ce que Granger a raconté à ma sœur.

Et Ron lui raconta ce que Ginny lui avait dit.

-LA GARCE! S'exclama Harry furieux.

Et il raconta à Ron toute l'histoire. Celui-ci secoua la tête dégouté.

-Bon il faut qu'on règle ça une bonne fois pour toute. Tu as ta cape d'invisibilité?

-Oui Dumbledore m'a demandé de l'avoir toujours sur moi.

-Passe-la-moi. Je vais chercher Ginny et la ramener. Attend de nous voir entrer ici et va chercher Granger.

-Oui je vois où tu veux en venir, dit Harry avec un petit sourire.

Ron alla chercher Ginny. Il lui dit simplement:

-Si tu veux savoir la vérité suis-moi.

* * *

De son côté Harry n'eut aucun mal à persuader Hermione de le suivre dans la salle sur demande. Elle se doutait bien qu'il finirait par craquer, vu que Ginny ne lui prêtait aucune attention. C'était un mec après tout. Ron et Ginny s'étaient cachés sous la cape d'Harry. Ils les virent entrée dans la salle. A peine la porte refermer, Hermione se jeta sur lui mais il la repoussa.

-Je t'ai amené ici pour qu'on parle Granger, lui dit-il froidement.

-De quoi, dit-elle irritée qu'il la repousse de nouveau.

-Eh bien tu vois, j'ai eu une conversion très intéressante avec mon ami Ron.

-Weasley? Cracha-t-elle. Il sait dire des choses intéressante lui? Continua-t-elle moqueuse.

-Oh oui, des choses bien plus intéressantes que tout ce que tu pourras raconter dans ta vie, répliqua-t-il méchamment. Donc je disais, avant que tu ne me coupes, que Ron m'avait raconté une histoire des plus captivantes. En effet, il paraitrait que toi et moi on aurait couché ensemble.

Ginny retint son souffle. Elle allait enfin savoir.

-Ronald raconte encore n'importe quoi pour se rendre intéressant, dit-elle sur la défensive.

Ron était furieux. Cette fille était une vraie garce.

-Ah oui? Et tes amies, elles sont aussi des menteuses? S'exclama Harry furieux.

Hermione savait qu'elle était coincée, elle ne pouvait pas répondre oui sans se mettre ses amies à dos. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

-Arrête avec tes larmes de Vélane. Je ne tomberai pas dans le panneau. Tu es tombée bien bas Granger, ajouta-t-il l'air méprisant.

-Tout à fait d'accord, dit une voie d'homme qu'elle connaissait bien.

Elle se retourna et vit Ron et Ginny Weasley. Son cœur s'effondra dans sa poitrine quand elle vit le regard plein de dégout de Ron et celui plein de déception de Ginny. Elle s'enfuit de la pièce en courant et Ron la suivit, laissant Harry et Ginny seule. Celle-ci n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son bras et de l'autre lui releva le visage. Elle croisa de nouveau son regard et des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux. Il lui avait tellement manqué, et elle avait tellement souffert. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement.

-Tu m'as manqué Ginny, dit-il en essuyant ses larmes.

Elle se serra dans ses bras en pleurant de plus belle. Il la réconforta en lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille.

-Je suis désolée Harry, j'aurais dû venir te demander des explications, dit-elle en séchant ses larmes.

-C'est ton amie, c'est normal que tu lui aies fait confiance, répondit-il tendrement.

-Mais tu as toujours été sincère avec moi. Je n'aurais pas dû douter.

-Moi aussi j'aurais dû passer outre et venir te parler quand j'ai vu que tu m'évitais. Mais je n'ai pas osé.

-Je ne sais pas si je t'aurais écouté, répondit-elle un peu gênée.

-J'aurais su me faire comprendre, murmura-t-il.

Elle leva de nouveau la tête vers lui et il l'embrassa encore. Elle fondit sous son étreinte. Il l'entraina sur le canapé et l'allongea sur lui. Elle prit l'initiative de recommencer à l'embrasser. Après un moment, le canapé étant assez large ils se mirent sur le côté, face à face, et se caressèrent lentement, tendrement.

-Je t'aime Ginny, lui dit-il dans un souffle.


	5. Réactions en chaine

Désolée pour l'attente, mais ma correctrice, Ori, n'avait pas beaucoup de temps libre.

Merci à Bachelor49 et The Maximum Ride pour leurs reviews !^^

Et merci à Sined de son intérêt pour ma fic !^^

Bonne lecture !^^

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Réactions en chaine

* * *

**

Hermione marchait vite dans le couloir, des larmes de colères et d'humiliation coulant sur ses joues. Bizarrement, c'est le regard dégouté de Ron qui l'avait le plus ébranlée. Elle entendit des bruits de pas juste derrière elle. Quelqu'un la saisit par le bras et la projeta dans une classe vide avant qu'elle n'ait pu protester. Elle se retourna et se trouva face à Ron Weasley.

-Tu es fière de toi ? Lui demanda t-il calmement.

-Quesque tu veux dire, cracha-t-elle sur la défensive.

-Ginny est sensée être ta meilleure amie mais tu n'as pas hésité à lui planter un poignard dans le dos.

-Et elle ce qu'elle m'a fait, tu trouve ça normal ? Elle m'a volée l'homme que j'aimais, cria-t-elle.

-Harry n'a jamais été à toi, donc elle ne te l'a pas volée comme tu dis. Et si tu l'aimais autant que tu le dis, tu n'aurais jamais fait ce que tu as fait, répondit Ron toujours aussi calme. Si tu l'aimais, tu ne te serais pas mise entre lui et Ginny.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu n'es pas à ma place, tu ne peux pas comprendre !

-Je comprends bien mieux que tu ne le crois. Je ne suis pas un imbécile comme tu te plais à m'appeler. Il se trouve que j'aime quelqu'un moi aussi. Mais il se trouve également que cette fille est amoureuse de l'un de mes amis. Je lui ai dit que s'il voulait sortir avec elle, il pouvait car ce que je veux avant tout c'est son bonheur. Ginny est ta meilleure amie et pourtant tu lui as menti, et tu l'as fait pleurer pendant des semaines sans aucuns remords. Si elle ne sortait pas avec Harry, alors qu'ils s'aiment tout les deux, c'était pour ne pas te faire de la peine.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de remords, mais elle était surtout très surprise : elle ne le pensait pas si mature. Mais ce qu'il lui faisait le plus mal était le regard déçu qu'il posait sur elle, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi.

-Réfléchis bien à ce que je viens de te dire.

Et il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur en repensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit, et elle se mit à pleurer.

* * *

Peut après le départ d'Harry avec Hermione, Neville rejoignit Luna pour avoir des explications. En effet, il avait observé toute la scène depuis qu'elle avait parlé à Ron. Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'elle savait et il en fut choqué. Astoria, qui n'était pas loin, se joignit à la discussion tout comme Drago. Ensuite, ils parlèrent de chose et d'autre. Drago et Astoria étaient heureux car ils avaient enfin une vraie conversation tout les deux. Neville et Luna se rapprochaient de plus en plus et leurs regards ne dissimulaient plus les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

Un bon moment après, Ron les rejoignit et il leur raconta ce qu'il c'était passé. Il confirma les doutes de Luna, et Astoria se montra consternée par l'attitude de son amie.

* * *

_Je t'aime._

Ginny avait un sourire radieux et les yeux brillants de mille feux. Mais tout à coup son expression s'assombrit. Harry surprit lui demanda :

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-On ne peut pas Harry, dit elle doucement.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

Elle ne répondit pas et il comprit rapidement. Il se leva, furieux, et elle se redressa inquiète.

-C'est encore à cause de Granger ?

-C'est ma meilleure amie Harry, je dois lui laisser du temps.

-Après ce qu'elle nous a fait ? S'exclama-t-il en faisant les cent pas.

-Je sais bien, dit-elle penaude. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je dois faire la même chose, tu comprends ?

Il arrêta ses allers et venus, souffla doucement, et lui dit froidement :

-Fais comme tu veux, mais quand tu seras enfin prête à sortir avec moi, peut-être qu'il sera trop tard.

Et il sortit rapidement de la pièce la laissant effondrée.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais, balbutia-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots.

* * *

Les garçons décidèrent de raccompagner les filles dans leur Salle Commune. Neville et Luna trainaient un peu en arrière, et les autres, comprenant qu'ils voulaient rester un peu seuls, accélérèrent. Neville l'arrêta et la prit doucement dans ses bras. Il réunit tout le courage qu'il avait en lui, et il l'embrassa. Ils se sentirent infiniment bien et ils se perdirent dans leur baiser. Luna comprenait enfin ce que lui avait dit Ginny, quand elle lui avait raconté son premier baiser avec Harry. Ce sentiment d'amour qui la submergeait, la sensation de se sentir enfin à sa place dans les bras de l'être aimé. A la fin du baiser, il lui demanda si elle voulait bien sortir avec lui et elle accepta avec un grand sourire. Ils repartirent main dans la main, et rejoignirent les autres qui les félicitèrent. Neville et Luna se quittèrent sur un dernier baiser.

Quand les garçons arrivèrent dans leur dortoir, ils eurent la surprise d'y trouver un Harry déprimé. Il leur expliqua ce qui c'était passé avec Ginny, et Ron, même s'il était déçu, donna raison à Harry. Il savait bien que sa sœur était surement en train de pleurer, mais il trouvait la réaction d'Harry légitime et donc il ne lui en voulait pas trop. Lui-même aurait sans doute fait bien pire. Il était d'ailleurs stupéfait d'avoir réussi à garder son calme devant Hermione. Lui qui n'était pas réputé pour sa patience.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry et ses amis étaient assis à la table des Serpentards pour le petit déjeuné, quand ils virent Ginny entrer dans la grande salle avec un air furieux. Elle était suivie de Luna qui avait un sourire moqueur et d'Astoria qui secouait la tête en souriant également. Ils se demandèrent ce qu'il se passait, quand, une minute après, Drago les rejoignit en ricanant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Drago ? Demanda Ron intrigué.

-C'est Ginny, répondit difficilement Drago, toujours en riant.

Harry releva la tête intéressé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Demanda-t-il à son tour.

-Et bien, dit Drago en se reprenant, malgré ce qu'elle t'a dit hier, elle n'a pas du tout passé l'éponge avec Granger.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Harry surpris.

-Eh bien, elle est venue dans notre Salle Commune ce matin…

**FLACH BACK**

Drago finissait de s'habiller dans sa chambre, quand il entendit des éclats de voix. Il sortit pour voir ce qu'il se passait, et il trouva Granger qui faisait face à une Ginny très en colère, accompagné d'Astoria et de Luna.

-…pus faire une chose pareille ? S'écria Ginny. Tu m'as énormément déçu. Au lieu de venir me parler, tu as préféré nous mentir en jouant la comédie pendant des semaines.

-Et toi alors, répliqua Hermione, tu n'as rien dit non plus ! Tu aurais pus me le dire !

-Et à quel moment exactement, hein ? Quand tu as monté ton coup en te jetant à sa tête, sachant que j'étais là ? Où bien quand tu nous as fait croire que tu avais couché avec lui ?

-J'avais confiance en toi, et toi tu m'as trahie !

-Je n'ai pas été honnête c'est vrai. Mais je ne t'ai pas trahie ! Si c'était le cas je serais sortie avec lui ! Si c'était le cas, je ne lui aurais pas demandé d'attendre hier soir !

-Tu… tu ne sors pas avec lui ? Demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.

-NON ! Parce que j'ai du respect pour toi, même si visiblement, tu n'en as pas pour moi !

-Je ne suis tout simplement pas aussi stupide que toi !

C'était la parole de trop pour Ginny. Elle sortie sa baguette et la pointa sur Hermione et lui lança le maléfice de Chauve-furie :

-_Chiroptera !*_

Le nez d'Hermione se mit à couler et il en sortit plusieurs chauves-souris qui l'attaquèrent de toute part. Elle se mit à crier, et Ginny sortit de la pièce, la tête haute, suivie des ses amies hilares. Drago éclata de rire et lui dit :

-Tu l'as mérité celui-là.

Et elle courut hors de leur Salle Commune en pleurant, les chauves-souris l'attaquant toujours.

**FIN DU FLACH BACK**

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire, ainsi que tous ceux qui était près d'eux et qui avait entendu toute l'histoire. Harry était satisfait, même si il en voulait toujours à Ginny. Il espérait que cette altercation la ferait réfléchir. Justement, il sentit son regard se poser sur lui, mais il ne la regarda pas. C'était à elle de faire le premier pas cette fois. Et il ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche.

Comme si Merlin l'avait entendu, Dumbledore convoqua Harry dans son bureau, pour l'informer qu'il avait trouvé un nouvel Horcruxe à Gringotts, la banque des Sorciers. Comme c'était les vacances de la Toussaints, il se rendit chez Sirius avec Neville car Dumbledore avait découvert que l'Horcruxe était dans le coffre des Lestrange, et Neville voulait prendre sa revanche contre cette famille.

Ils mirent un plan au point avec Gripsec, un Gobelin qui avait une dette envers Dumbledore, et ils réussirent à récupérer la Coupe de Poufsouffle sans se faire prendre. Neville la détruisit avec l'épée de Griffondor.

-Plus qu'un Horcruxe et Nagini à détruire, dit Harry avec un air satisfait. Après ce sera le tour de Voldemort.

Neville, Dumbledore, Sirius et Remus hochèrent la tête d'approbation.

* * *

De retour à l'école, Harry, Neville et Drago se moquèrent d'Hermione pendant des jours, au point de la faire pleurer en cours. Elle portait encore des cicatrices de sa dispute avec Ginny.

Ron ne dit, ni ne fit, rien pour empêcher ses amis de la charrier. Il pensait qu'elle méritait ce qu'il lui arrivait même s'il avait un pincement au cœur. Mais il avait décidé, la mort dans l'âme, de tirer un trait sur elle, et depuis il se montrait plus tendre avec Lavande qui en était ravie.

De son côté, Hermione était malheureuse. Depuis sa dispute avec Ginny, ses amies ne lui parlaient plus et elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'était pas trop appréciée par les autres. Encore moins depuis que les Serpentards avaient raconté aux autres maisons ce qu'elle avait fait. En effet, Drago avait « accidentellement » laissé Pansy Parkinson entendre toute l'histoire. Et comme celle-ci la détestait, elle avait tout répété à ses amis, et cela avait fait un effet boule de neige. La plus part des élèves appréciaient Ginny et Harry. Et donc, elle recevait beaucoup d'insultes des filles et des propositions indécentes des garçons.

Alors, elle passait tout son temps à la bibliothèque. De plus, elle n'arrivait pas à oublier sa discussion avec Ron Weasley. Ses mots revenaient sans arrêt dans sa tête. Et donc depuis, elle l'observait beaucoup. Quand elle le voyait avec Lavande, elle ressentait un sentiment qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à définir.

* * *

Ginny, elle, ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Harry ne la regardait plus et elle le voyait souvent rire et plaisanter avec une jolie Serpentard qui se nommait Tracey Devis. Elle commençait à avoir peur. Elle n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il lui avait dit la dernière fois.

Quand deux semaines plus tard, elle vit Tracey poser sa main sur l'avant bras d'Harry, et que celui-ci ne la repoussa pas, au contraire, il lui fit un sourire charmeur, Ginny vit rouge et elle décida de passer à l'attaque avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Cela devait être aujourd'hui même.

Quand Harry sortit de son cours de Potion en fin de journée, bon dernier car Rogue voulait lui parler, il se sentit agrippé par derrière et projeté contre un mur. Quand il réalisa ce qu'il lui arrivait, Ginny l'avait déjà attrapé par sa cravate d'uniforme et l'embrassait furieusement. Elle le força à ouvrir la bouche, et sa langue trouva la sienne. Alors qu'il s'enivrait de ce baiser, elle le relâcha tout aussi brusquement et lui dit avec des flammes de colère et de passion dans les yeux :

-Tu es à moi Potter. Ne l'oubli pas !

Et elle disparut tout aussi soudainement qu'elle était arrivée. Harry se laissa retomber contre le mur, un sourire niais sur le visage.

-Hum Hum.

Harry sursauta et rougit violement quand il aperçut le professeur Rogue, qui le regardait avec un de ses rares sourires.

-Apparemment, Miss Weasley sait ce qu'elle veut désormais.

Harry fit un sourire radieux à son professeur, puis se releva et partit avec une drôle de démarche. Le baiser de Ginny lui avait fait beaucoup d'effet. Il crut entendre le professeur Rogue étouffer un rire, mais il ne préférait pas se retourner pour vérifier. Il était suffisamment embarrassé comme cela. Il se calma durant le trajet jusqu'à sa Salle Commune, et quand il y arriva, il alla vers Tracey et lui dit :

-Merci Tracey, ça a marché.

-A ton service Harry, répondit elle avec un sourire ravi.

* * *

*L'incantation Chiroptera vient de la fanfiction _: Dans les mots de Ginevra Molly Potter_, de Ginny374 que vous trouverez dans mes favoris.


	6. Retour de flamme

Merci à Bachelor49, Dj3ssii3 et Ginnyweasley-potterO pour leurs reviews !^^

Dj3ssii3 : C'est vrai que je me suis bien amusé à écrire la scène avec Rogue ! lol

Bonne lecture !^^

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Retour de flamme

* * *

**

_-Merci, ça a marché._

_-A ton service Harry, répondit-elle avec un sourire ravi._

**FLASH BACH**

-Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire pour qu'elle se décide à venir vers moi, dit Harry un peu dépité.

Harry discutait avec ses amis dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards de sa situation avec Ginny.

-Jusqu'à présent je me contente de l'éviter mais ça n'a pas l'air de la faire réagir.

-Excuse moi, mais pourquoi tu n'essais pas de la rendre jalouse ?

Les garçons se retournèrent vers la voix qui avait prononcé ces mots. Ils virent Tracey Devis, une de leurs bonnes amies.

-Tu crois ? Répondit Harry incertain.

-Ça marche à tout les coups, à condition de ne pas aller trop loin bien-sûr. Je veux bien t'aider.

**FIN DU FLASH BACH**

Harry remonta dans son dortoir déposer ses affaires et rejoint ses amis à une table. Drago était avec eux.

- Alors, raconte-nous Harry, dit Tracey impatiente.

Et Harry leur raconta ce qui s'était passé. Ils étaient tous ravis.

-Je vais continuer encore un peu, sinon ce sera louche. Puis je ferai semblant d'abandonner ensuite.

-Fait attention, dit Ron. Je connais ma sœur et elle peut se comporter comme une vraie Serpentard quand elle veut.

-Ron ? Tu complimente ta sœur devant nous ? Tu te sens bien ? Dit Drago en le secouant.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

-Ha ha, très drôle ! Dit Ron en grimaçant.

-Merci, merci, dit Drago en s'inclinant devant ses amis.

-Bref, on va manger ?

-Ah, là on te reconnait Ron, dit Neville malicieusement.

Les autres se remirent à rire et même Ron sourit.

-Quand à moi, dit Tracey, je dois me faire fusiller des yeux par une Weasley jalouse !

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, Tracey était au bras d'Harry. Ils s'installèrent tous à table et Harry et Tracey se mirent volontairement de dos par rapport à la table des Serdaigles.

Au bout d'un moment, Drago se pencha vers eux et leur dit avec un sourire:

-Si un regard pouvait lancer des Avada Kedavra, tu serais déjà morte Tracey.

Harry eu un sourire ravi. Il sentait effectivement le poids du regard de Ginny.

-A ce point là ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oh oui, dit Ron. Mais faites attention, n'allez pas trop loin ou Tracey va se prendre un Chauve-Furie, entre autre chose. Et toi aussi Harry, tu vas morfler.

-Ok, répondirent-ils tout les deux.

A la fin du diner, quand il se leva Harry regarda vers Ginny. Effectivement elle avait un regard meurtrier. Il la toisa, ne se laissant pas impressionner, lui faisant comprendre qu'il en faudrait plus pour le récupérer. Ensuite il partit avec Tracey à son bras. Drago pouffait de rire et Ron était plutôt satisfait. Son ami était bien à la hauteur de sa sœur. Neville attendit Luna pour allez faire une ballade en amoureux.

Ginny était furieuse mais elle avait bien comprit le message.

-Tu va voir Potter, marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe.

Astoria retint un sourire. Elle-même était plutôt contente : elle avait surpris le regard de Drago sur elle plus d'une fois, ce soir là.

* * *

Ce manège continua jusqu'à la fin du mois de novembre. Elle coinçait Harry à des moments inattendus. Mais celui-ci ne restait pas inactif et profitait de la situation pour la rendre folle. Quand elle l'avait surpris dans les vestiaires du terrain de Quidditch, il avait glissé sa main sous sa jupe pendant qu'elle l'embrassait et avait caressé sensuellement son intimité à travers sa petite culote. Il l'avait mené au bort de l'orgasme, puis il l'avait regardé avec un sourire satisfait et l'avait abandonné là, la laissant frustrée et furieuse.

Un soir, elle avait même réussi à le coincer alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain des préfets, auquel il avait accès de part son statut de capitaine. Elle l'avait repoussé à l'intérieure, l'avait embrassé profondément en se frottant contre lui, provocant son désir. Puis elle avait à son tour caressé sa virilité douloureuse, le rendant fou de désir. Et elle l'avait planté là, lui rendant la monnaie de sa pièce. Il avait été furieux au départ, puis avait éclaté de rire, appréciant son sens de la vengeance digne d'un Serpentard. Il en était encore plus amoureux, et il se sentait très fière d'elle.

Elle l'attrapait toujours quand il était seul. Mais il ne cédait pas pour autant, même s'il était ravi. Sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa langue dans sa bouche, son corps plein de désir se frotter contre le sien l'enivrait. Et il mourrait d'envie d'allez plus loin encore. De posséder son corps et son âme pour de bon. Mais pour cela elle devrait se lier à lui complètement, sans regret quelconque. Et il sentait que ce n'était pas encore le cas. Alors il continuait à s'afficher avec Tracey, à l'ignorer devant les autres, et à la provoquer quand elle était dans ses bras, sentant qu'elle craquerait bientôt. Du moins, il l'espérait.

* * *

Un soir, au début du mois de Décembre, Dumbledore leur rappela que le bal de Noel aurait lieu la veille des vacances. Ginny ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle voulait allez au bal avec Harry, mais cela semblait peine perdu. Plus les jours passait et moins elle pensait pouvoir y allez avec lui. Elle était très frustrée. Elle avait envie qu'il l'embrasse franchement, comme il l'avait fait au Square Grimmaurd. Il répondait à ses baisers, la tentait, la caressait à lui faire perdre la raison. Mais elle sentait qu'il se retenait. Elle l'avait rejeté et maintenant, il lui faisait payer en s'affichant tout le temps avec cette fille qui, il lui fallait le reconnaitre, était plutôt jolie. Ce qui l'enrageait d'autant plus. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour le récupéré enfin.

Hermione allait au bal avec Zacharias Smith. C'est le premier qui l'avait invité et elle avait dit oui de peur de ne pas avoir d'autres invitations. Il était arrogant en général, mais il était plutôt agréable avec elle.

Luna allait au bal avec Neville, Ron avec Lavande, et, contre toute attente, Astoria y allait avec Drago. En effet, celui-ci s'était décidé à l'inviter avant que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse avant lui. Et elle avait accepté. Elle se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise avec lui et ils leur arrivaient de temps en temps de se retrouver seul tout les deux. Mais il ne s'était rien passé pour le moment. Drago et Astoria espéraient secrètement, chacun de leur côté, que cette soirée serait la bonne pour eux.

* * *

Quand Ginny fini par savoir par Luna qu'Harry allait au bal avec Tracey, elle ressentit comme un coup de poignard dans son cœur. Mais elle reçu finalement une aide inattendu.

Un soir pendant le diner, alors qu'elle venait de finir de manger, tout en fusillant Tracey et Harry du regard comme à son habitude, un jeune homme vint l'aborder. Il s'agissait de Blaise Zabini, un Gryffondor de 7ème année, très beau garçon et qui avait beaucoup de succès avec les filles.

-Salut Ginny, lui dit-il timidement.

-Oh, salut Blaise, lui dit Ginny en lui souriant. Qu'est-ce qu'y t'amène ?

Il s'installa auprès d'elle. Elle était seule car Astoria avait un devoir à terminer et avait mangé rapidement, Luna était avec Neville à la table des Serpentard.

-Je voulais te demander si tu voulais bien être ma petite amie, dit-il franchement en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ginny faillit s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille. Puis elle le regarda bouche bée. Blaise éclata de rire.

-Je te rassure tout de suite, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi.

-Alors pourquoi ? Balbutia Ginny. Toi qui n'as jamais demandé à une fille de sortir avec toi, pourquoi tu me le demandes à moi ?

-Parce qu'on a un intérêt commun, dit-il avec un sourire mystérieux.

-Lequel ? Demanda Ginny intéressée.

-On veut tout les deux que Potter et Tracey cesse d'être tout le temps collé ensemble.

Ginny comprit immédiatement.

-Le grand Blaise Zabini est amoureux de Tracey Devis ? Dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

-Tout à fait, répondit-il en souriant. Tu sais que normalement, ils doivent allez au bal ensemble n'est-ce pas ? Je te propose de changer ca ! Je sais que Potter s'intéresse à toi, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'êtes pas ensemble.

Ginny lui raconta alors toute l'histoire.

-Ah je comprends mieux. Sans te vexer, t'a un peu déconné avec lui. Normal qu'il veuille te rendre jalouse. Mais bon, vous pouvez être deux à jouer à ce petit jeu, dit-il avec un sourire sadique.

Ginny éclata de rire, ce qui attira l'attention de Ron. Il leva les yeux vers sa sœur et faillit s'étouffer en voyant avec qui elle riait.

-Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! S'exclama-t-il.

Les autres le regardèrent étonné.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron ? Demanda Drago.

-Ma sœur ! Avec Zabini ! Répondit-il les sourcils froncer.

Les autres se tournèrent rapidement pour regarder, et Harry sentit son cœur se sérer quand il vit Zabini prendre la main de Ginny. Celui-ci dit à Ginny :

-Ils nous ont repérés. Ne te tourne pas vers eux.

-Pas de problème, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Tu verrais la tête de Potter, c'est hilarant, dit-il en s'esclaffant. Alors tu acceptes ?

-Oh oui alors ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser.

Blaise prit sa main et posa un baiser dessus. Ginny ne put s'empêcher de rougir, après tout, Blaise était très mignon.

-Où là, je sens des regards meurtriers poser sur moi, dit Blaise en lui faisant un sourire charmeur, les yeux plein de malice.

En effet Harry et Ron fusillaient Blaise du regard, furieux.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire à ma sœur celui-là ? S'exclama Ron.

-Ben, visiblement il la drague, dit Drago calmement. Et visiblement ça a l'air de marcher.

En effet, ils avaient vu Ginny rougir quand il lui avait embrassé la main.

-J'y crois pas, dit Tracey un peu plus pâle que d'habitude.

-Il te plait Tracey ? Demanda Harry, lui aussi plus pâle.

-Euh… oui, dit-elle d'une petite voix. C'est une des raisons qui m'a fait t'aider. Je voulais voir s'il était jaloux, mais il n'a eu aucune réaction. Je comprends pourquoi maintenant, termina-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Harry se sentait mal. Il commençait à s'inquiéter. Il vit Ginny sortir de la grande salle accrochée au bras de Zabini, sous les regards envieux des autres filles. Il se leva rapidement, suivi de Tracey et Ron. Ils les suivirent sans se faire voir, du moins c'est ce qu'ils croyaient.

En effet, Blaise et Ginny savaient qu'ils étaient suivis. Ils se réjouirent discrètement d'avoir provoqué une telle réaction.

-Bon, dit Blaise. Tu sais que je vais devoir t'embrasser un peu pour qu'on soit crédible.

-Oui je le sais, dit Ginny en souriant. Ca va être une vraie corvée, ajouta-t-elle moqueuse.

Blaise éclata de rire.

-Oh oui, ca va être un enfer !

Ginny le bouscula gentiment en riant aussi. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant la salle commune des Serdaigles.

-Ils sont encore là ? Demanda Ginny doucement.

-Oui. On va devoir jouer notre première grande scène, fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il se pencha vers elle, dès qu'il entendit les bruits de pas se rapprocher, et il l'embrassa doucement. Elle répondit à son baiser qu'elle trouva agréable mais sans plus. Il n'était pas Harry. Puis il se redressa en la regardant l'œil plein de malice. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Bon, j'y vais en courant, sinon ils vont me lyncher.

Ginny éclata de rire. Elle ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien depuis sa dispute avec Harry.

-Bonne nuit Ginny, lui dit-il à voix haute. Rendez-vous ici à 8 heures demain matin? On pourra déjeuner ensemble.

-D'accord, dit-elle en souriant. Bonne nuit Blaise.

Il lui redonna un baiser rapide, puis il s'en alla en riant et se mit à courir. Elle éclata de rire à nouveau et entra rapidement dans sa salle commune, peu désireuse d'affronter Harry et Ron maintenant.

* * *

Tracey et Harry étaient dévastés. Ron quand à lui était bouche bée. Ils n'ouvrirent pas la bouche et retournèrent à leur salle commune la tête basse. Avant d'y entrer, Ron leur dit doucement :

-Je vous avais dit de ne pas aller trop loin.

Ils ne trouvèrent rien à redire. Harry avait suivi les conseils de ses amis, et il le regrettait amèrement. Zabini était un rival sérieux. Tracey et lui se dirent qu'ils étaient deux idiots. Après être resté un moment silencieux, assis sur le fauteuil devant la cheminée Harry dit :

-Comme le dit si bien une expression Moldu : Quand le vin est tiré, il faut le boire. Alors faisons bonne figure et faisons en sorte qu'ils nous tombent dans les bras ! Je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner sans me battre !

Tracey lui fit un petit sourire et hocha la tête.

-Tu as raison.

Malgré ses bonnes résolutions, Harry, allongé sur son lit, ne pouvait enlever de sa tête la vision des lèvres de Zabini sur celles de Sa Ginny. Ça le rendait fou d'imaginer qu'il puisse poser ses mains sur elle, comme lui l'avait fait ces derniers temps.

-Je ne laisserai pas cela arriver, murmura-t-il rageusement. Ginny est à moi.


	7. Faire face

Désolée pour cette longue abscence, mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire.

Bref, merci à bachelor49, lisona et jimbei01 pour vos reviews !^^

Bonne lecture !^^

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Faire face

* * *

**

Le lendemain matin Blaise se réveilla tôt. Il avait toujours eu une bonne intuition, et celle-ci lui disait qu'il devait sortir de sa salle commune plutôt qu'il l'avait prévu au départ. A 7h15 il était prêt, et il passa le tableau de la Grosse Dame en se jetant un puissant sort de désillusion. Le professeur Flitwick l'avait félicité, car son sortilège était si puissant qu'il pouvait se rendre totalement invisible. Bien lui en pris car, peut de temps après, il croisa Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Londubat et Drago Malefoy. Et ils se dirigeaient clairement vers sa salle commune, la mine revêche, surement pour le menacer. Il rit intérieurement et se rendit rapidement devant la salle commune des Serdaigles. Il y trouva Ginny qui l'attendait déjà. Elle semblait tendue. Il se rendit visible.

-Tu m'attendais ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Oui, répondit-elle visiblement soulagée. J'avais peur que mon frère et ses amis t'intercepte avant que tu ne viennes ici pour faire leur cirque habituel.

-C'est pas passé loin, dit Blaise en riant. Je les ais croisés en venant. Heureusement que je suis doué en Sortilège ! Ils ne m'ont pas vu.

Ginny secoua la tête en riant aussi. Décidément Blaise était plein de ressources.

-J'ai bien fait de te prendre comme partenaire, lui dit-elle en faisant un sourire malicieux.

-N'est-ce pas ? Répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. On y va ? Continua-t-il en lui tendant le bras.

-Ok, répondit Ginny en prenant le bras tendu.

Ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner tout en parlant et en plaisantant. Ginny s'installa avec Blaise à la table des Gryffondors, et ils tournèrent délibérément le dos à la table des Serpentards. Ils déjeunaient tranquillement quand un doux frisson parcouru Ginny. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'Harry était entrain de la regarder. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et Blaise souriait également.

-Ils sont là, dit-il.

-Je sais, répondit-elle doucement.

-Ils doivent être enragés, dit Blaise en ricanant.

Ginny éclata de rire et lui dit en posant sa main sur son bras :

-Alors faisons les enrager encore plus.

Blaise rigola et lui posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, quand une main se posa sur l'épaule de Ginny. Elle se retourna et vit Astoria et Luna auprès d'elle.

-Bonjour les filles, leur dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Bonjour Ginny, répondirent-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

-Vous déjeunez avec Blaise et moi ?

-D'accord, répondit Astoria.

Luna les fixa tour à tour de son regard un peu rêveur, puis eu un grand sourire malicieux. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Ginny, se tourna un moment vers la table des Serpentards pour faire un signe à Neville, et s'installa à côté d'elle.

-Au fait, tu ne déjeunes pas avec Neville ?

-Il peut attendre, répondit-elle son sourire toujours en place. J'attends de voir ce que vont faire les Surgrivons. Ce sont des petits lutins qui aiment jouer des tours aux amoureux.

Et tandis que Blaise regardait Luna d'un air interloqué, Ginny secoua la tête en riant. « Sacré Luna, elle a déjà comprit » pensa-t-elle. Elle savait depuis longtemps que derrière les propos parfois farfelus de son amie se cachait souvent des vérités. Il suffisait de savoir les déchiffrer. Astoria s'installa de l'autre côté de Blaise.

-Trois charmantes jeunes filles pour moi tout seul, quelle chance ! S'exclama Blaise en bombant le torse.

Ce qui fit rire Astoria, Luna et Ginny. Evidement, cela déplut fortement à certains Serpentard.

* * *

Harry et ses meilleurs amis s'étaient levés tôt ce matin, déterminés à mettre la main sur Zabini. Ils avaient rejoint Drago à mi-chemin, puis ils s'étaient postés devant la salle commune des Gryffondors. Au bout d'un moment Thomas passa devant eux et il leur dit, avec un sourire amer, que Zabini était déjà parti prendre son déjeuner. Furieux de l'avoir manqué, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, et y trouvèrent effectivement Zabini assit à la table des Gryffondors avec Ginny. Harry avait envie de se diriger vers eux, mais Drago le retint.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, dit-il.

Harry hocha la tête, reconnaissant le bon sens de son ami, et ils allèrent tous s'installer à la table des Serpentards. Cette fois Harry s'installa face à la table des Gryffondors. Tracey les rejoignit peu de temps après, la mine déconfite. Quand elle vit Blaise et Ginny ensemble, son cœur se serra et elle s'assit lentement auprès d'Harry les yeux fixé sur eux. Son cœur se serra encore plus quand elle les vit rire ensemble, Ginny posant sa main sur l'avant bras de Blaise. Harry s'étouffa de rage quand il vit Blaise poser un baiser sur les lèvres de sa Ginny. Puis Harry et Tracey virent que Ginny et Blaise furent rejoints par Luna et Astoria.

-Hum, Luna va en savoir plus, dit Neville en souriant.

Quand ils virent les trois filles rirent à une remarque de Zabini, Drago et Harry grognèrent.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait celui-là ! S'exclama Drago.

-Jaloux Malefoy ? Demanda Neville en riant.

-Peut-être, répondit-il bon joueur.

-Allons, tu n'as rien à craindre, dit Neville.

-C'est ce que je me disais aussi, répondit Harry amer.

-Ginny n'est pas une Weasley pour rien, je te l'avais dit ! Dit Ron. On ait du genre rancunier.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, hein Ron ? S'exclama Drago en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Tous le monde ricana un peu, tandis que Ron faisait mine d'être vexé.

* * *

A la table des Gryffondor les filles et Blaise passaient un bon moment, malgré que le fait que Blaise se faisait régulièrement fusiller des yeux par Dean Thomas. Mais Blaise se contenta d'en rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Dean ? Demanda Ginny.

-Oh c'est évident, dit Luna avant que Blaise puisse ouvrir la bouche. Il est jaloux de Blaise.

-Oh, répondit Ginny.

-Oui, continua Blaise en ricanant. Tu aurais dus voir le cirque qu'il m'a fait hier soir, comme quoi je suis un traitre qui lui a volé sa petite amie.

-QUOI ? S'exclama Ginny furieuse. Je crois que je vais aller dire deux mots à monsieur Thomas !

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Dean avant que ses amis aient pu la retenir. Elle s'arrêta devant lui et lui dit :

-C'est quoi ton problème Dean ? Depuis quand je suis ta petite amie ?

-Mais…, commença-t-il.

-Comment ose tu te permettre de faire des commentaires à Blaise, alors que quand mon frère et ses amis sont venu te parler, tu t'es enfuit comme un chiot apeuré, la queue entre les jambes ? Le coupa-t-elle.

Les élèves dans la grande salle qui l'entendirent se mirent à rigoler, Ron et ses amis Serpentard les premiers.

-Dois-je te rappeler que c'est _toi_ qui as rompu avec moi, précisément pour cette raison ? Continua-t-elle. Parce que tu étais trop lâche pour leur faire face ?

-Mais enfin, qui pourrait affronter tous tes frères ? Tu en demandes trop, répondit Dean amer.

-J'ai beau les trouver horripilant, et j'ai beau les menacer quand ils font ça, je sais que mes frères ne veulent que mon bien, répondit-elle.

En disant cela elle se tourna vers la table des Serpentards, et fit un demi-sourire à son frère Ron, qui le lui rendit et qui la regarda avec une fierté évidente. Puis elle se retourna sur Dean et conclu :

-Un mec qui n'est pas capable de se battre pour moi, et qui à peur de mes frères n'est pas digne de mon intérêt ! Alors fiche nous la paix !

Elle retourna à sa place, puis ajouta :

-Ah et au fait, _Chiroptera !_

Elle avait jeté le maléfice Chauve-Furie à Dean. Les élèves de la Grande Salle rirent encore plus quand ils le virent courir hors de celle-ci en criant, poursuivi par des chauves-souris géantes.

-Miss Weasley ! S'exclama le professeur Flitwick. 20 points en moins pour Serdaigle pour avoir attaqué un autre élève !

Ginny hocha la tête en acceptation de la punition.

-Cela étant dit, ajouta-il, 30 points pour Serdaigle pour ce merveilleux sortilège Chauve-Furie.

Ginny le regarda avec des grands yeux, surprise. Et elle n'était pas la seule. Le professeur se mit à rire.

-Je n'en avais pas vu d'aussi beau depuis bien longtemps. C'est un sortilège très complexe. Félicitation !

Et il s'en alla, en riant.

-Bien joué petite sœur ! S'exclama Ron depuis sa table.

Ginny lui fit un clin d'œil en souriant. Ce faisant, elle croisa aussi le regard d'Harry fixé sur elle. Il était très intense et il fit battre son cœur plus vite. Elle se détourna rapidement puis se tourna vers ses amis. Ceux-ci l'applaudirent.

-Joliment réglé, dit Blaise en souriant.

-Merci ! Dit Ginny tout sourire. Ca va être ton tour Blaise.

-Oh je sais. Ils vont me tomber dessus dans la journée, je n'y couperai pas. Ca risque d'être amusant, répondit Blaise avec un sourire diabolique.

-Qu'est- ce que tu as derrière la tête Blaise ? Demanda Ginny intrigué.

-Tu verras !

Ginny n'insista pas et ils finirent tranquillement leur petit déjeuner en discutant.

-Bon j'y vais, j'ai Potion, dit Blaise.

-Où la ! Ca ce n'est pas bon Blaise ! Dit Ginny en grimaçant. Tu es avec les Serpentards n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, je sais dit-il. Mais je ne compte pas me laissé faire ne t'inquiète pas !

Et il se leva et lui embrassa le front.

-A tout à l'heure ma furie, dit-il avec tendresse.

Et il partit rejoindre en riant son cours avec les autres Gryffondors de 7ème année qui avait Potion, avant qu'elle ne puisse le frapper pour avoir osé l'appeler comme ca.

-Il est très gentil, dit Luna. Mais parfois je me dis qu'il aurait du être à Serpentard.

-C'est vrai convint Ginny.

En se levant pour aller à son prochain cours, elle croisa de nouveau le regard d'Harry. Celui-ci lui disait clairement qu'ils allaient se voir seul à seul rapidement. Elle frissonna délicieusement par anticipation.

* * *

A midi, Ginny retrouva un Blaise hilare à la table des Serdaigle. Comme prévue son frère et ses amis avaient tentés d'intimider Blaise et cela c'était solder par un échec de leur part. Pire, Blaise leur avait joué un tour au cours de Potion. Il avait trafiqué la potion de Ron et celle-ci avait explosé au visage de Rogue, qui n'avait guère apprécié vu que la potion l'avait transformé en femme et qu'il n'avait pas d'antidote sous la main. Imaginant la scène Ginny fut prise d'un grand fou rire. Bien évidement, Rogue n'était pas présent au déjeuner, ce qui était bien dommage !

Ensuite Blaise lui dit qu'il avait eu une conversation intéressante avec Harry.

-Ah oui ? Demanda Ginny intéressée.

-Oui. Dis moi Ginny, commença-t-il la mine sérieuse, comment tu te serais senti si Malefoy ,par exemple, t'avais monté tout un plan pour te draguer, alors que tu lui avait fait clairement comprendre que tu n'étais pas intéressée, et qu'ensuite il ait tout fait pour vous séparer Harry et toi, alors qu'Harry est son meilleur ami, et qu'au final tu ais su qu'il avait mentit depuis le début ?

-J'aurai été en colère, répondit doucement Ginny.

-D'accord. Et ensuite, si tu avais réussi à le confondre et qu'Harry et toi ayez enfin la chance d'être ensemble et qu'il te dise non car il veut ménager les soi-disant sentiments de Drago, qui lui aurait mentit sans vergogne, au dépend des tiens ?

-Je lui en aurai voulu à mort et j'aurai été blessé par sa réaction, continua Ginny qui comprenait enfin la situation dans son ensemble.

-Exactement, dit Blaise satisfait.

-Oui je vois où tu veux en venir Blaise. Pas la peine d'en dire plus, murmura Ginny. J'ai été stupide n'est-ce pas ?

-Hum, je ne vais pas te juger, je ne m'en sort pas très bien non plus avec Tracey.

Ginny rit de leur bêtise et Blaise la suivit rapidement. Elle leva les yeux vers la table des Serpentards mais Harry n'était pas là. Elle décida de rattraper ses erreurs, mais pas avant que lui rattrape la sienne. Il suffisait qu'elle lui fasse comprendre clairement ce qu'elle voulait. Elle n'était pas vraiment inquiète.

* * *

Harry était très songeur depuis sa conversation avec Zabini. En faite, le garçon était plutôt sympa et il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Harry s'était sentit soulagé et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se justifier devant lui. Zabini avait été très compréhensif en fin de compte, et il lui avait dit qu'il parlerait avec Ginny.

Harry n'avait pas osé allez déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, de peur de voir la réaction de Ginny, (Qui a dit que les Serpentards étaient courageux ?) et il avait mangé dans la cuisine avec son ami Dobby, l'Elf qu'il avait libéré quand il était en deuxième année. Mais maintenant le soir approchait et il se dit qu'il était temps qu'il parle avec Ginny. Alors il alla la retrouver.

* * *

Après son dernier cours, Ginny se sentit tirée par le bras dans une classe vide alors qu'elle se rendait dans son dortoir pour déposer son sac avant d'allez diner. Elle sut sans l'ombre d'un doute que c'était Harry. A peine la porte fut elle fermée qu'elle se sentit plaquer contre celle-ci et emprisonnée entre des bras puissants. Elle ne dit rien et se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux. Ceux-ci brulaient d'angoisse et d'envie. Il posa soudainement ses lèvres contre les siennes et elle n'opposa aucune résistance. Au contraire, elle répondit avec fougue à son baiser passionné. Il devint rapidement très profond, et son corps fut parcouru de frissons quand elle sentit sa langue jouer sensuellement avec la sienne. Elle sentit son corps être pressé fermement contre le sien et elle sentit sa virilité se dresser contre son ventre, signe de son désir naissant pour elle. Quand elle sentit le même désir poindre au creux de ses reins, elle le repoussa doucement.

-Zabini, hein ? Demanda-t-il essoufflé le regard toujours aussi intense.

-Tu vas au bal avec Tracey Davis ? Réplica-t-elle le souffle haletant.

-Oui, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

-Alors oui, Zabini, répondit-elle en lui caressant doucement la joue.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres, puis elle sortit de la pièce sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Elle espérait qu'il avait compris.

Harry ne la suivit pas. Le message était clair : S'il allait au bal avec Tracey, elle resterait avec Zabini. Alors il sourit. Il était temps qu'il arrête d'agir comme un idiot et qu'il parte réellement à la conquête de sa belle et intrépide Ginny. Et pour commencer, il allait l'inviter à ce bal. Mais d'abord, il devait parler à Tracey.


	8. Franchir le pas

Et voilà le chapitre 7 !

Désolée pour la longue attente. Je n'étais pas très motivée, je l'avoue.

J'ai relu tous mes chapitres, histoire de me remettre dans le bain, et j'ai bien rigolé devant la bêtise de mes personnages.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, favoris et alerte !

GinnyHarry0 : Merci pour le compliment !^^

luna-03 : Merci, je suis flattée !^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Franchir le pas**

* * *

Après avoir déposé ses affaires dans son dortoir, Ginny se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour dîner. Quand elle fut installée à sa table, Blaise vint la rejoindre profitant du fait que ses amies n'étaient pas encore arrivées pour lui parler discrètement.

-As-tu discuté avec Potter ?

-Oui, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Je pense qu'il va faire sa demande.

-Bien, souffla Blaise. Quand il le fera, je demanderai à Tracy.

Puis il la regarda en souriant.

-On fait une bonne équipe, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Absolument, répondit-elle en riant.

* * *

Hermione Granger était perturbée. Elle comprenait enfin ce qu'elle avait fait à Ginny. Pourquoi maintenant diriez-vous? Car elle savait. Elle savait enfin ce qu'elle ressentait pour Ron Weasley : elle était amoureuse de lui. Oui vraiment. Quelle surprise pour elle ! Mais elle ne pouvait expliquer autrement la jalousie qu'elle ressentait quand elle voyait Lavande Brown l'embrasser.

Et du coup, elle avait compris qu'elle avait infligé la même douleur à celle qui était sa meilleure amie. Et elle s'en voulait beaucoup. Elle pensait que Ginny l'avait trahie, mais en fin de compte, c'était elle qui s'était révélé être la traitresse. Alors elle allait aller s'excuser sans tarder. S'excuser auprès d'Harry et surtout auprès de Ginny.

Et alors peut-être qu'elle aurait une chance de se rapprocher de Ron Weasley. Et peut-être, avec beaucoup de chance et de persévérance, elle pourrait conquérir son cœur. Mais pour cela elle devait lui faire savoir que c'était lui qui avait eu raison depuis le début, et qu'elle avait tenu compte de son avis. Et il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour cela.

Elle se mit à la recherche de Ginny. Le diner était terminé depuis un moment, alors elle l'a trouverait surement dans la salle commune de Serdaigle. Elle ne savait pas encore vraiment comment elle allait s'expliquer, mais elle savait qu'elle saurait s'y prendre le moment venu. Elle devait juste laisser parler son cœur. En regardant autour d'elle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était près de la volière et elle vit un jeune homme familier en sortir.

-Potter ?

* * *

Après le diner ce soir-là, Harry avait eu une longue conversation avec Tracy. Elle avait très bien compris la situation, et était plutôt soulagée d'en finir. Ils convinrent tous les deux qu'ils devaient cesser leur petit jeu stupide avant de perdre les personnes qu'ils aimaient le plus.

Harry alla ensuite porter une lettre à la volière pour Hedwige, sa chouette. Il avait besoin d'un peu d'aide des Maraudeurs et de Tonks. Il avait un plan bien précis pour inviter Ginny au bal. En sortant de la volière, il croisa la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir.

-Potter ?

-Que veux-tu Granger ? Demanda-t-il sèchement, le visage froid.

-Te parler, répondit-elle l'air penaud.

Harry voulut répliquer, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Je voudrais m'excuser. Vous aviez tous raison. Ma conduite envers toi était vraiment inqualifiable et j'ai honte de moi.

Harry la regarda abasourdi. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela.

-Pourquoi…

-Pourquoi je m'excuse maintenant ? Termina-t-elle.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Ton ami Ron m'a dit que si je t'aimais vraiment, alors ma priorité serait que tu sois heureux, même si ce n'était pas avec moi. J'y ai réfléchi et je me suis rendu compte qu'il avait raison.

-Ron t'a dit ça ! S'exclama-t-il surpris.

-Oui. La vérité c'est que j'aimais plus l'idée de sortir avec le Survivant plutôt que le vrai toi. Une affaire de prestige. J'admets que c'était très égoïste et puéril comme comportement. Et en agissant comme je l'ai fait, je t'ai causé beaucoup de tort ainsi qu'à Ginny. En fait, plus à Ginny qu'à toi pour être honnête. Mais j'irai m'excuser auprès d'elle également.

Harry hocha la tête et son expression s'adoucit. Il avait un peu deviné que c'était son statut de garçon-qui-a-survécu qui l'attirait. Elle n'était pas la première, mais ce genre de fille ne l'avait jamais intéressé. Il voulait une fille qui l'aimait pour lui-même, comme Ginny.

-Tu étais sensée être sa meilleure amie, et ton attitude lui a fait beaucoup de mal. Mais si elle te pardonne alors je le ferais aussi, par amour pour elle.

-Je ne peux pas demander plus, répondit Hermione soulagée.

Ils se mirent à marcher dans un silence sociable et en tournant dans un couloir du septième étage où ils se trouvaient, la vue devant eux les firent se figer, Hermione totalement sous le choc : ils virent Ron Weasley et Lavande Brown partageant un baiser très passionné. Puis ils virent Lavande tirer Ron par la cravate qu'il portait en souriant langoureusement. Elle le fit entrer dans une pièce qu'ils reconnurent comme la Salle sur Demande. Hermione fut transpercée par le désir qui s'affichait sur le visage de Ron. Pas besoin d'être un devin pour comprendre ce qu'ils allaient faire dans cette pièce. Quand la porte claqua derrière eux, Hermione sentit son cœur se briser au même moment. Et elle resta là un bon moment, hébétée et totalement incapable de faire un geste.

-Eh bien, il a pris sa décision finalement. C'est le grand soir, commenta Harry en souriant sans surprise.

Il était totalement inconscient de l'impact que cette scène et ses paroles eurent sur Hermione.

Celle-ci retourna dans sa salle commune, et se précipita dans sa chambre où elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. C'était trop tard, elle avait tout gâché, et maintenant elle n'aurait plus aucune chance avec lui. Il semblait aimer sa petite-amie.

Harry alla rejoindre ses amis dans les cachots de Serpentard et leur raconta ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il était heureux de savoir qu'Hermione ne se dresserait plus entre Ginny et lui, et que Ron était enfin passé à autre chose et profitait de sa relation avec Lavande.

* * *

Ron Weasley était nerveux. Il l'avait été depuis la fin des cours quand Lavande lui avait donné rendez-vous à la Salle sur Demande. Elle lui avait très vite fait comprendre ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, et il s'était demandé s'il était prêt pour cela. Il avait demandé conseil à Drago et Neville qui avaient déjà de l'expérience. Drago avait passé ce cap à 14 ans avec Pansy après le bal de Noel. Et Neville l'avait passé l'année dernière avec Hannah. Étonnamment, Harry ne l'avait pas passé avec Cho. Quand il l'avait interrogé à ce sujet, Harry lui avait dit qu'il ne s'était pas senti prêt pour cela. Ron n'aimait pas à penser qu'il franchirait ce pas avec Ginny. Dans sa tête, sa petite sœur resterait toujours innocente et pure*.

Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de parler avec Harry de sa situation. Celui-ci lui avait dit que s'il se sentait bien mentalement pour aller aussi loin avec Lavande, il ne devait pas hésiter. Ron pensait qu'il l'était, mais qu'il n'en serait certain que quand il serait au pied du mur.

Il avait eu une agréable surprise quand, en renonçant à ses sentiments pour Hermione, il avait appris à connaître la vraie Lavande. Il s'était rendu compte qu'elle était en fait une fille vive et joyeuse, beaucoup moins superficielle qu'il ne le pensait. Elle était même plutôt intelligente, et elle était un bon juge de caractère. Elle lui avait avoué qu'elle s'était donné cette apparence de fille frivole en première année pour se protéger de la méchanceté des autres. Et que depuis, elle avait gardé son masque. Il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, les enfants étaient cruels entre eux. Mais depuis, il la regardait avec une nouvelle perspective, et ce qu'il vit lui plut énormément. Il s'était même surpris à avoir de tendres sentiments pour elle.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable cependant : s'il n'avait pas été aussi froid et stupide envers elle, elle se serait révélée à lui bien avant. Mais il s'était rattrapé depuis et maintenant elle était beaucoup plus heureuse avec lui. C'est ce qui avait décidé Lavande à lui faire cette proposition surprenante.

Il monta vite fait à son dortoir pour prendre une douche et se changer, puis il se rendit à leur rendez-vous devant la salle sur demande. Quand il arriva, elle était déjà là à l'attendre. Et là, en la voyant lui sourire un peu nerveusement, il n'eut aucun doute. C'était ce qu'il voulait. Il se pencha vers elle, et l'embrassa passionnément et profondément. Et il la sentit se détendre petit à petit dans son étreinte, ce qui le convainquit que c'était aussi sa première fois. C'était un peu rassurant pour lui.

Elle commença à se frotter contre lui ce qui éveilla son désir. Il la sentit sourire contre ses lèvres quand elle sentit l'évidence de son désir. Elle se détacha de lui, et, en lui souriant langoureusement, elle l'attira vers elle en le tirant par sa cravate puis entra dans la salle sur demande. Il claqua la porte derrière eux puis recommença à l'embrasser. Elle se mit immédiatement à le débarrasser de ses vêtements, et il fut surpris par son empressement. Mais il s'adapta à très vite à la situation et se mit à la déshabiller à son tour. Quand ils furent nus, ils se regardèrent émerveillés et un peu intimidés. Ron jeta un œil autour de lui, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait en entrant, et il repéra un grand lit en baldaquin qui avait l'air confortable et accueillant. Il souleva Lavande dans ses bras et la conduisit sur le lit. Il l'y déposa doucement puis il s'allongea près d'elle. Ils commencèrent à explorer leurs corps timidement d'abord, puis avec une passion grandissante. Ils se réunirent une première fois, puis une deuxième où Lavande put atteindre le plaisir ultime des sens.

Ce fut un Ron et une Lavande très réticents qui quittèrent la salle sur demande. Mais ils ne voulaient pas se faire attraper alors ils se résignèrent à rentrer. Ron raccompagna Lavande jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor, puis, après un tendre baiser et un sourire complice, Ron retourna à la salle commune de Serpentard en sifflotant joyeusement.

Quand il regagna son dortoir, ses amis n'eurent pas besoin de l'interroger. Sa mine radieuse parlait pour lui. Ils sourirent amuser, et ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à le taquiner sans que Ron se sente gêné le moins du monde, jusqu'à ce que Drago fasse une réflexion inopportune, du moins pour lui.

-Maintenant c'est ton tour Harry.

Celui-ci rougit furieusement à la plus grande hilarité de Drago et Neuville et au dégoût de Ron.

* * *

Dans son dortoir, Ginny se mit à frotter son oreille gauche qui sifflait.

-Que se passe-t-il, lui demanda Luna.

-Je ne sais pas, mon oreille gauche siffle, répondit Ginny.

-Oh c'est une bonne chose, s'exclama Luna ravie. Ça veut dire que quelqu'un parle de toi en bien.

Ginny et Astoria se regardèrent un peu interloquées, mais Ginny ne put s'empêcher d'espérer que ce fût Harry qui parlait d'elle.

* * *

Je sais que ce chapitre est un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais je voulais consacrer celui-ci principalement à la relation Ron/Hermione.

Pour les fans de Ron/Hermione : Non pas de lancé de tomate, ce serait inutile. Je suis immunisée ;-)

*C'est ce que ma sœur a dit à mon sujet, ce qui m'a fait bien rire !^^


End file.
